Steady On
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: The first day I saw her on the bus, was the day I lost my heart. Today, I planned on letting her know she was the one who had captured it. 1st place Public Vote and 5th place Judge's entry in the Straight thru the Heart Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **~Edward~**

It was a usual Monday. The bus was still fairly empty since I lived at the start of the line. I sat on one of the long benches, using the empty aisle to stretch out my awkwardly long legs. As the bus filled, I'd have to draw them up, but it was painful to try and sit in one of the cramped two-seaters the entire ride, so this was my favorite place.

She got on two stops after mine. I glanced up from my iPod as she went by, and that was that.

She was short—very short—with pleasingly full curves. She was a vision, and I enjoyed the view. Long, dark hair hung down her back, the curls bouncing as she walked past. She sat down on the seat right by the back door, sliding in and pressing herself flat to the wall. She glanced up once, a quick peek around, then her gaze fell to her lap.

I couldn't stop staring in her direction. Her skin was pale, her cheeks round, diffused a dusty rose color. Her mouth was full and pink, and I had the urge to kiss it. Hard. Yank her tight to me and see if her soft curves molded to me the way I thought they would.

She slipped a Kindle from her purse and opened it. Within seconds, she was absorbed by the words in front of her. She was a fast reader, judging from the speed her finger tapped the screen. Her teeth were embedded in her bottom lip in concentration, while her face changed expressions as she read. I wanted to get up and sit behind her, peer over her shoulder and see what she was reading.

The bus filled, and it became harder to see. As often as I could, I glanced in her direction, silently willing her to look up—but she never did. My stop approached and I crossed to her side, leaning over, reaching for the bell.

"Excuse me," I murmured. I was finally rewarded when her eyes lifted to mine, startled from the book world she was lost in. Deep, timid pools of brown met my green, widening at my frank stare. I was close enough I could see the flecks of gold, like sunshine around her pupils. I wanted to drown in those pools of warmth, and I leaned closer. Immediately, color flooded her pale cheeks, making her skin glow. The teeth in her lip bit down farther, so hard I was sure she was going to draw blood. Then, to my disappointment, she dropped her gaze.

"Sure," she whispered, so low I could barely hear her.

The door opened, and I had no choice except to exit. I stood, staring at the departing bus, my thoughts so full of her I didn't notice the rancid exhaust fumes swirling around me. Her warm eyes, rounded figure, and sweet face lingered. Her timid gaze intrigued me. _She_ intrigued me.

As the bus pulled around the corner, I shook my head at my strange thoughts and went to work.

She was on my bus ride home, already in her seat reading, when I got on. I swung myself into my usual spot which was surprisingly still empty—there were a lot of nights I stood most of the way home. I ran a hand through my hair, no doubt making it even messier than normal, then adjusted the volume on my phone, studying my playlists, all while glancing up at her covertly. But her gaze never shifted from her lap the entire ride. She disembarked, and I had to force myself to stay in my seat. The urge to follow her was strong, but also foolish. I didn't know her, or anything about her.

There was no ring on her finger—in fact she wore no jewelry on her hands, so it could mean nothing. I glimpsed the glint of something on her wrist, but I couldn't see her ears with the heavy veil of hair. I wondered if she liked jewelry. I glanced down at the heavy Celtic ring on my finger and leather cuff on my wrist. They were my two standard pieces. My parents had also given me a nice watch a few years ago, but I was more of a check-my-phone-for-the-time kind of guy.

I had so many questions when it came to my mystery girl.

I didn't know her, but I wanted to.

 **~o0o~**

It was the same all week. Every morning I would wait for her to board the bus. Every day she walked past, her eyes down, never seeing me. Twice, I changed seats, sitting on the bench behind her, hoping she would look up as she slid in and meet my gaze.

But she never did.

I did peek over her shoulder, yet I wasn't able to figure out what she was reading. The close proximity did allow me to breathe in her scent, though. It was intoxicating—warm, subtle, and slightly sweet, like a waft of summer blooms on a hot day as you strolled past a huge garden. I wanted to bury my face into her neck and lose myself in her fragrance.

Watching her, I figured out a few things. She liked skirts, and her scarf changed almost daily. She had three coats I had seen so far, and she wore whichever one suited the temperature that day. My favorite was her red coat. I liked how it swirled around her as she walked, and the color looked pretty on her. She used minimal make-up, and she had five sexy little freckles in a circle behind her left ear, which I wanted to kiss. I discovered she had pierced ears and always had on the same tear-dropped shaped earrings. She usually left her hair down, but a couple days it was swept up into a thick braid or a bun away from her face. I liked it every way she wore it.

The evenings when I didn't get my seat, I made sure to sit or stand where I could see her. More than once I saw her stand and give her seat to another person, always with a sweet smile and a murmured word. She was so petite, she couldn't reach the bar above her head, hugging the silver pole so tight, her knuckles were white. She also struggled to maintain her balance as the bus lurched and swayed.

On Thursday night, the bus was crammed, and I shoved and pushed my way through until I was behind her. Her only support was the small bar on the seat back, and every time the bus lurched, so did she. I kept my hand around the overhead pole, half leaning over her. Staring down at my phone screen, I was in the perfect position to gaze down at her lowered head. I could smell her floral scent and feel the warmth of her body in front of me. My cock stirred in my pants, both of us wanting her closer. At one point the driver took the corner too hard and she grappled to stay upright. Without a thought, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her back into my body to keep her from falling.

"Steady on," I murmured. "I've got you."

For a moment, neither of us moved. She fit nice and tight to my chest, her head right under my chin. I could feel the softness of her pressed into my hard body, and my pants became more restricted. Her chest heaved, her whole body tensed. I wasn't sure if it was the scare of almost falling or being held by a stranger that was causing her reaction.

With regret, I gently released her, bending low to her ear. "All right, now?"

"Thank you," she breathed, but she didn't turn around. Her reflection in the glass showed me the color on her cheeks and our eyes met. A tiny smile played on her full mouth, and I grinned. She dropped her eyes and got off at the next stop.

My chest felt cold without her in front of me.

Friday night, the bus was emptier than usual, and I got my normal spot. A lot of the people who rode the bus stayed downtown for a night of socializing. She was in her seat, but her Kindle wasn't in her hand. Instead, she stared out the window, looking tired and the half-smile she often wore, absent. The dim light of the February twilight was the perfect backdrop—her face was reflected flawlessly in the glass, and I studied it openly.

She looked more than tired—she looked sad.

 _What,_ I wondered _, had made her feel that way?_

Something at work? Did she have a disagreement with a friend? With her boyfriend? Did he cancel their weekend plans?

As I was thinking, it happened. Her gaze moved, meeting mine in the glass. For the briefest moment, our eyes locked. Like a mirror, we both moved our heads and stared at one another across the aisle. Slowly, my lips curled at the corners, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen was sent my way. Her full mouth teased, her eyes lit with a glow that warmed my chest. Pink tinged her cheeks, flowing right to her ears, which were exposed tonight. Her glance was shy and sweet.

I wanted to drown in it—and her.

Then, as quickly as it happened, she broke our connection, dropping her eyes down to her clasped hands.

I thought about her all weekend.

 **~o0o~**

Monday, I found out her name. When she got on the bus, she was followed closely by another woman, who I assumed was a co-worker. She sat beside my beautiful stranger, talking constantly.

"I can't believe you live in the same building as my boyfriend! How great we get to ride to work, Bella!"

 _Bella._ Beautiful. How perfect.

Her co-worker kept talking, her voice loud enough everyone on the bus heard about her wild weekend. Bella's face went from slightly shocked to totally embarrassed at the frankness of her companion's description. Her dark eyes were wide, her cheeks a dull red. She leaned over, and for the first time I heard her voice fully.

"Jessica, either lower your voice or change the subject. Both would be preferable!"

I had to bite back my laugh at her obvious displeasure hearing about Jessica's boyfriend's prowess in bed…and many other surfaces in his apartment.

Jessica frowned at her. "Really, Bella, don't be a prude. You need to get a boyfriend. Loosen up a little. I can hook you up with one of his friends."

I tensed, but Bella shook her head and dug in her purse for her beloved Kindle. "Not interested."

Catching her gaze, I subtly sent a wink her way. Her already flushed cheeks darkened further, but I caught the slight roll of her eyes and saw her lips twitch as she flipped open the reader's cover.

The thought of her annoyance kept me chuckling all day. The fact there _was_ no boyfriend buoyed my spirits.

Tuesday, I was granted one of her shy smiles when I got off the bus. Her eyes lifted from her book, her full lips twitched, and our gazes met for that brief instance before hers fell to her book again. Seeing that smile made me long for the day it was directed at me all the time.

Wednesday, I crossed the aisle to the exit. Leaning over her, I pulled the bell, but instead of standing back up, I stayed stooped over. My gaze locked on her, ignoring the fact the door had opened and I was holding up the line. Her eyes lifted and widened at my closeness.

"Have a good day, _Bella,_ " I murmured, letting my hand drift over hers.

Stepping off the bus, I turned around. She was staring out the window, her expression shocked. I lifted my hand and held it to my lips.

Today, her smile eclipsed the sun.

 **~o0o~**

Friday, I was determined to talk to her. The bus had been so crowded every night, the closest I could get to her was staring at her reflection in the dimness of twilight. I loved the way the setting sun highlighted the red of her hair. She never read on the way home, instead choosing to stare out the window, deep in thought.

I wondered what she thought about. If her thoughts ever drifted to the man hopelessly in love with her across the aisle; who was so close to her physically, yet still unknown, in any other way.

Until today. Today, I was going to make sure she knew my name.

I dressed carefully. My job as an IT specialist rarely called for a suit, but today I donned my favorite navy one, adding a red tie. It was Valentine's Day after all. If I got my way, the day would end with a pretty girl named Bella smiling at me, on a date. I didn't care where—if it was a coffee shop, a restaurant, or Chinese take-out on the street corner—as long as it was her and me.

I had a small box of chocolates in my pocket. Not one of those cheesy heart-shaped boxes filled with cheap, dried out chocolates. It was from my favorite shop, all hand-picked and in a gold box, wrapped with a red ribbon.

Before I got on the bus, I dashed into Rose's Petals; the flower shop in my building. Rose lived on my floor with her gargantuan husband Emmett, and last night I had knocked on her door, embarrassed, asking for her help. This morning she smiled when I came in the door, and she held out the world's tiniest bouquet. Three miniature roses, a sprig of baby's breath, and a glossy leaf were wrapped in a white ribbon. "You can put it in your overcoat pocket," she explained, slipping it into a small plastic bag. "I have the ends in a vial. It'll stay fresh all day."

"Perfect, thank you." I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I want to meet her."

"Once I do, I promise you will."

I rushed to the bus, waiting anxiously, disappointment hitting me like a bucket of cold water when she never got on at her stop.

 _Was she late? Did she have the day off? Was she ill?_

I slumped down in my seat, my excitement gone, my plans ruined. All day at work, I was distracted and moody, accomplishing nothing. By the time the end of the day rolled around, I was anxious to go home, grab a couple of beers, and escape the love fest around me. Everywhere I looked there were hearts, flowers, and love. I had all three, and the girl I wanted to give it all to was nowhere to be found.

I boarded my bus, not surprised to see it emptier than usual. I knew every bar, restaurant, and nightclub downtown would be packed tonight. I swung myself into my favorite spot, glanced up and froze.

She was there, sitting in her red coat, her hair spilling over her shoulders, looking beyond pretty and staring out the window.

 _She was there._

I could still do this.

The seats beside and behind her were both occupied, but we had a ways to go. The next stop the woman beside her stood up, and my body trembled in eagerness. I would slip in beside her and say hello. Simple. Start a conversation. Hopefully, by the time it was her stop, she would be happy for me to accompany her off the bus.

As the passengers exited, others came on, and a tall, overly muscled jock sauntered down the aisle, his jacket tied around his waist, shirt sleeves rolled up, exposing his bulging biceps. I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him to put on his coat. It was obvious he was showing off his steroid-enhanced body, wanting attention. He was pushy and rude, brushing past people before they could sit, almost disdainful in the way he looked down at them. Then he did the unthinkable.

He flung himself in the seat next to Bella, almost crushing her. Instantly, she shrank farther into the corner, tightly wedging herself to the wall. He squirmed and shoved, pushing against her. It took all my control not to stand up, walk over, and yank him out of the seat for being such an ass. He leaned back, tilting his head and studying her, an ugly look on his face.

She kept her head down and turned to the window, hiding her expression behind her hair. Her arm was across her chest in a defensive, almost protective manner, her body turned away from him.

I slid forward to the edge of my seat. I didn't like this at all, yet there was nothing I could do about it.

He wasn't doing anything aside from taking up most of the space and shifting a lot. He hadn't spoken or shouted, but he kept turning his head, glaring, looking contemptuous as he flexed his chest and arms. He was an egotistical ass—a buffed up jock with an attitude, and he was making her uncomfortable.

I couldn't tell him to back the fuck off and move—but I wanted to.

I kept my eye trained on him. Much to my relief, a few stops later he stood and rang the bell. He stepped onto the top step, then to my horror, leaned over the rail and spoke directly to Bella, his words too low for me to hear. Straightening up, he lifted his arrogant chin. "Think about it," he jeered and strode off, his head held high.

The door shut, and the bus pitched forward. I looked at Bella. She was frozen, staring into the space he'd been taking up; her face so white, I thought she was going to faint. The usual smile that played on her lips was gone, her mouth slack from shock. Her eyes lifted, finding mine. Pain, hurt, and shame filled her dark stare, then her cheeks reddened. Not in the way they did all the other times—there was no rosy stain blooming across her skin, no soft flow of blood tinting the contours of her face. This was deep-seated, painful embarrassment. Her defeated gaze fell, her shoulders hunched in as she turned to the wall of the bus, her hair falling forward.

 _What the fuck had he said to her?_

A sudden shout from a woman at the back startled me and I dropped my phone, cursing as it hit the dirty floor of the bus.

"Oh, I missed my stop! Stop! Please Stop!"

The bus driver slammed on the brakes. Everyone jerked with the sudden movement, and my phone slid down the aisle. As soon as the bus was still, I chased after it, reaching under the seat three rows down to grab it before the bus started back up. I grabbed the rail just in time and turned.

Bella was gone.

 **~Bella~**

I sat down on a cold, damp park bench, my shaking legs unable to take me any farther. From the moment that horrid man leaned over the rail and spewed his nasty words, the need to flee the confines of the bus was paramount. When the woman had jumped up begging to be let off, I followed her without thinking. I was embarrassed and shocked. Although he kept his voice down, I heard him plainly. A passenger behind me did too, judging from the gasp I heard. What I didn't know was if my green-eyed stranger across the aisle had also heard. When our eyes met, I was so upset, I couldn't discern his gaze. The thought of him hearing those words, seeing my shame, was too much, and I ran.

I felt overheated and shaky, so I pulled off my gloves, stuffing them into my pocket. My hand came into contact with the small bag deep inside, and I pulled it out, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at the cookies I had so foolishly made last night. Small hearts, carefully decorated, that I planned on giving the green-eyed stranger today.

My first day on my new job, he had been across the aisle from me on the bus. He ran a hand through his wild coppery hair, the motion capturing my attention. His gaze had startled me; so green and piercing as he stared. Yet, it wasn't frightening as some stares were to me. It was curious, warm, and kind. I saw him every day, getting brave enough to look back a couple times. Even when I wasn't looking, I was certain I could feel his gaze on me, though he always seemed to be looking down at his phone when I would peek up.

The day Jess followed me onto the bus, he winked at me. He was no doubt as amused by her oversharing as others were around me. Then one day he had murmured my name, actually touching my hand that was resting on the rail. His touch was gentle, and I felt the warmth it left behind the rest of the day.

The night he stopped me from falling would forever be etched in my memory. He was so solid and strong behind me. His voice was low and comforting in my ear when he whispered "steady on," and made sure I was okay. If I had been a braver person, I would have turned around and struck up a conversation, thanked him for being so kind. As usual, my extreme shyness kept me from doing anything except utter a small "thank you," and keep my gaze downward.

So last night, when I baked some Valentine's cookies for co-workers, I made a little bag up for him, though I wasn't sure I would have the nerve to give them to him.

The day had gone wrong from the get-go. A friend from back home called with one of her emergencies, making me late and I missed my bus, arriving as it pulled around the corner. I snagged my tights on a nail sticking out of my desk, had to skip lunch because of a deadline, and watched all the single girls get flowers and candy delivered all day.

When my green-eyed stranger got on the bus, looking more handsome than usual, my heart flew then crashed, thinking he was dressed up for a date. Except his stare had been more intense, and he hadn't bothered trying to hide it this time. The way he was perched on the edge of his bench, I was certain he was going to come and sit beside me as soon as the spot cleared.

The jock beat him to it, however; pushing and shoving me into the wall of the bus, his body heat overwhelming, and his appraisal filled with dislike. Once he sneered his words, I was done. My green-eyed stranger wouldn't be getting cookies today, or any other day for that matter. My shift had changed today, so I'd be catching an earlier bus next week.

I doubted I would ever see him again.

More tears gathered, and I wiped at my cheeks in anger. It was stupid to cry. Nothing would have ever come of it anyway. I was sure it was just a way to pass the time on the bus. I doubted he ever thought of me otherwise.

I dropped my head into my hands, feeling weary and spent. I needed to go home and forget this day. Forget the fledging hope that had flickered every time I saw my stranger on the bus. He would remain forever just that.

Except, then I heard it.

Running feet and someone shouting my name.

" _Bella!"_

 **~Edward~**

I stared at her empty seat, then raced to the front. "Open the door!"

"I already stopped once," the driver growled. "You can wait."

I was desperate. "Please!"

"You can wait. It's only two blocks. I ain't stopping again."

Cursing, I had no choice except to wait. When the doors opened, I rushed down the stairs, running back to the spot where she'd disappeared off the bus, desperate to find her.

I stood, panting, on the corner where she should be. I looked left, right, behind me, yet I couldn't spot her.

"Damn it," I roared. "How the fuck can someone so short move so fast?"

"Looking for someone, young man?"

I spun around, facing an older gentleman, ragged and hunched.

"Yes! A girl—dark hair, short, pretty, wearing a red coat? Did you see her?"

"If I did?"

I stepped closer. "I need to find her. She's upset, and I need to make her feel better. _Please_."

"Did _you_ upset her?"

"No."

He studied me for a moment.

"Sometimes"—he pointed over my shoulder—"we have to look harder."

I pivoted in the direction he pointed—a small park entrance.

"She's in there?"

"Yes. She looked like she needed some cheering up."

Reaching into my pocket, I found some money and pressed it into his hand. "Have a hot meal and get a place to sleep tonight."

"Bless you."

I shook his hand. "No, sir. Thank you."

I took off, running. It was dark and the park was fairly deserted, but I didn't like the fact she was on her own and upset.

Rounding the corner, I spotted her, sitting by herself—her red coat bright under the small lamp beside the bench. Her head was in her hands, her stance defeated and sad.

"Bella!"

Startled, she stood up as I ran toward her. She stepped back in panic, slipping. Reaching out, I pulled her close. "Steady on."

She righted herself and stared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Why are you sitting in a cold park, alone? What did he say to you that upset you so much?"

"What?" She gasped.

"Tell me what he said. What made you run?"

She shook her head. "Why does it matter to you? You don't even know me! I don't know you—I don't even know your name!"

"You're right. That changes—right now."

I sat down, tugging her down next to me. "Finally, I get to sit beside you." She returned my smile timidly, but she was still confused.

Reaching over for her hand, I squeezed her fingers. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm single, twenty-eight, and work at Masen Technology. I do computer stuff. I live over on 53rd Street in the Tapley Towers with my cat, Charlie. He's a stray I found one night—I took him home until the shelter opened the next day, and he never left. My parents are Esme and Carlisle. They're going to love you. My sister, Alice, is a pain in the ass—she has an opinion about everything and loves to express it. The damn thing of it all is—she's usually right. I like to read, I watch far too many movies, and I'm very competitive when it comes to games of any sort. My family won't even play Monopoly with me." I stopped rambling and drew in a deep breath. "My favorite color is blue, and I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

With that speech, I sat back. "Your turn."

She blinked at me, her brow furrowed. "Beautiful?" she whispered.

"Definitely."

"Ah…"

I slid a little closer to her on the bench. "Your name is Bella. You like to wear skirts and pretty scarfs. Your favorite coat is red and sways as you move."

"It's called a swing coat," she whispered.

"I like it." I smiled encouragingly, lifting a stray curl on her shoulder. "Your hair glows red in the sunlight. It's very pretty. You love to read, and you lose yourself in the words so fast it's like the world disappears around you. You're kind, timid, and you smell good. You think of other people first. You jump up every time you see a senior or a pregnant woman and make sure they get a seat on the bus. You're incredibly shy, intensely private, and very, very sweet. I love how you blush."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been watching you. Trying to get you to notice me—or figure out a way of approaching you so I didn't scare you off."

She bit her lip. "I did notice you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

I inched closer. "In a good way?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me a little about yourself I don't know?"

She swallowed. "My last name is Swan," she offered.

I held out my hand. "It's lovely to meet you Bella Swan."

She slid her hand into mine, letting me shake it. I didn't release my grip, though. I liked the way it felt in mine. "More please."

"I'm twenty-four. I have no siblings. My parents are divorced." A small smile touched her lips. "My dad is Charlie—like your cat."

I grinned. "See—so much in common already. What else do you like to do besides read?"

"I like movies too. And I like to walk and explore. I only moved here a few weeks ago to start this job, so I'm getting to know the area."

"I can help you," I offered eagerly. "I've lived here all my life."

"Oh."

"If you want," I added.

"Did, _you_ , ah…want to?"

I lifted her hand, pressing it to my cheek. "Ah, Bella. More than I can say."

"Why?"

Her question was simple, yet saturated in doubt.

"Because I want to get to know more about you."

"Oh," she repeated, shivering.

I stood up, pulling off my coat. "You're cold. We need to go someplace warm. Put this on."

"No, really I'm okay."

"You're shivering. Just slip this on. I saw a coffee shop back there. We can get coffee and talk."

"It's fine," she whispered, not meeting my eyes again. She hunched her shoulders, her stance tense and upset. "It won't fit."

"Don't be ridiculous." I snapped my coat around her, the breeze swirling the fabric as it settled around her frame—it was far too long, almost hitting the ground, and the shoulders were massive on her. "See, it's fine. It'll warm you up until we get inside."

She hesitated, fingering the lapel of my coat. Her eyes swirled with emotions—sorrow and worry.

"What did he say to you?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Why?"

"Because it upset you. Say it now, here, outside. Say into the dark and let the wind take it away. After, we can go somewhere warm together and it'll be gone from inside your head." I cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at me. "Say it. Out loud. Let it go."

"He said…"She swallowed, the glimmer of tears already glowing in her eyes. "He said people like me disgust him."

"People like you?"

"Fat people. He told me to have some self-respect and do something about my weight. That maybe if I wasn't so heavy, I wouldn't be sitting alone on a bus on Valentine's Day." She let out a shuddering breath. "He pushed his business card into my hand and told me to think about it."

I shut my eyes, tamping down my anger. "Do you still have his card?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Give it to me, please."

Her hand was shaking as she retrieved it and held it out. I took it and memorized the information on the card—his name and that of the gym he worked at. I would be paying that asshole a visit. I tore it into pieces and threw it in the bin beside us. "That," I spat, "is what his words are worth."

"I've been trying… I lost twenty…"

I cut her off. I didn't care if she'd lost twenty pounds in the last year, month or week. "Listen to me, Bella Swan, and listen good. You do what is right for you. Not for what some steroid-hyped-attention-seeking jock thinks. He is a complete fucking asshole. What he said, what he did, is reprehensible."

Unable to help myself, I swept her into my arms, holding her tight. "I think you're perfect. Just the way you are. You're adorable. Every inch of you. You're so fucking sexy it makes my head spin."

Her head fell back, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You think I'm sexy?"

"So much so, I can't stop thinking about you." I reached over into the pocket of my coat and handed her the tiny flowers. "I got you these. I wanted to give them to you and ask you to spend Valentine's with me. Be my Valentine. I was so disappointed when you weren't on the bus this morning, my entire day was ruined."

She took the flowers, gazing on them in wonder. "They're beautiful."

"So are you."

"I've never gotten flowers before. Ever."

"I'll buy you some every week. More if you want them. Just please spend some time with me."

"Edward—"

"Bella. He was a jerk. A total jerk." I leaned down, staring into her eyes. "I didn't see anyone on the bus with him, either."

A small smile touched her lips.

"I highly doubt anyone was on the bus waiting with flowers, desperate to talk to him."

"You were desperate?"

"I was going to follow you off the bus and beg you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. As long as I could sit and talk to you."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Can we do that now, Bella? Go somewhere and talk? Get to know each other? Spend Valentine's together?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You take your coat back. I don't want you cold, either."

With a grin, I slipped it off her shoulders and slid my arms into it. In the few minutes she had it on, I could already smell her on the collar. I liked it.

"Everywhere will be busy tonight," she observed.

I drew in a deep breath—I could think of one place. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

I held out my hand. "Let's go."

 **~o0o~**

Stepping out of the cab, I tugged Bella along behind me, hurrying her into the tiny pizza place by my building. Low key, but well-known by the locals, he was busy but flashed me his huge grin as he came forward. "Edward! The usual?" Then, spying Bella, his grin became wider, his look knowing. "Not tonight, I think."

I shook my head. "No, not tonight, Aro."

"You want my lovers' special?" He beamed. Beside me, Bella's cheeks bloomed with color that had nothing to do with the heat of the small space.

I looked at the special on the board, then at Bella. "You like pizza?"

"Yes—um, nothing spicy, though."

"Perfect. Me either. Yes, Aro, one lovers' special. I'll come back and get it?"

"Sure. Give me forty minutes."

I nodded, and we headed to the front doors. I could feel Bella's tension increasing, and I squeezed her hand. "You're perfectly safe, Bella. Promise."

To make my point, I stopped and introduced her to my doorman, Garrett. His kind eyes took her in, and he smiled. "This one gives you any trouble you come see me, Bella." He winked. "I'll make sure his mail is redirected or some other mysterious occurrence."

She giggled and shook his hand. "I'll keep that in mind."

In the elevator, I grinned down at her. "Two people, plus the cab driver know you're here. You're safe."

She shook her head. "I'm not worried about that. I trust you, Edward."

Lifting her hand, I kissed her knuckles. "Good. I won't do anything to abuse that trust. I just wanted a quiet place we could talk and get to know each other."

"Okay."

Inside, I took her coat, standing back with a low whistle. She was wearing a deep blue dress, tight across her breasts, flaring out to her knees. Her fists clutched the long sleeves as her gaze dropped. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I couldn't resist placing a kiss on her full lips. "Beautiful," I murmured. "My favorite girl in my favorite color."

She had something clutched in one hand.

"What's that?"

"I, ah, made you some cookies. I didn't know if I'd be brave enough to give them to you, but here—"

She thrust them at me, and I took the bag with a smile. "I love cookies."

I reached into my coat pocket and held out the tiny box of chocolates. "I know they aren't heart-shaped, but they're my favorite."

Her eyes were luminous. "Flowers and chocolate."

I grimaced. "Too cheesy?"

This time she leaned up. I bent low, and she kissed my cheek. "Perfect."

Twenty minutes later, Bella was on my sofa, a glass of wine in her hand, and Charlie draped across her knee, soaking up all the attention she was lavishing him.

I was jealous of my damn cat.

She looked so right on my sofa and in my home. Her soft laugh filled the room, and her scent swirled around me. Her tiny bouquet was beside her, and I had already eaten most of my cookies. Bella insisted we would share the chocolates for dessert.

Personally, I would rather have her, although I knew that was probably not going to happen—not tonight at least.

Dinner was easy and light. We sat on the sofa, the heart-shaped pizza between us and a second bottle of wine steadily disappearing. The more Bella relaxed, the more I saw her real personality. She was funny and droll, her laughter infectious. She was well-read, and we discovered many titles we liked in common. We both loved the fall, movies and animals—among many other things. I gazed at her as she told me another story about growing up. She was enchanting, and I was under her spell.

When dinner was over, we shared the chocolates. Reaching in the small box, I held up my favorite kind. "Sea salt caramel," I explained, offering her the chocolate with my fingers. "Open up."

She hesitated, obligingly parted her lips, allowing me to slip the chocolate onto her tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped. "Incredible," she breathed out.

My pants tightened a little.

"My turn." She reached in and plucked a chocolate out with a smile. "Open up."

I bent in, letting her place a chocolate on my tongue. I closed my lips, running my tongue over her fingers, and as she slipped them back, I kissed the tips. "This is my favorite now. Bella-added flavor."

The blush I loved appeared. I wanted more of her. Closer. Standing up, I went to my iPod, scrolling through my music, hitting play. I held out my hand. "Dance with me."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

I pulled her to her feet, drawing her close. "You'll be fine."

We began to move, Bella tense in my arms. I held her closer, dropping my mouth to her ear. "Steady on, Bella. I've got you." Slowly, she relaxed, and together we drifted to the music. Her head rested on my chest, and I slipped my hand up her back, caressing the silk of her hair. We stopped moving, our eyes locked.

My gaze dropped to her mouth, then back to her eyes. Her chin tilted in a silent yes, and I bent lower, capturing her lips. Time stopped. The world outside her, _us_ , ceased to exist. I held her tight, exploring every inch of her sweet mouth, greedily tracing her generous curves with my hands. I grabbed her hips, pulling her flush to me, leaving her no doubt to the depth of my desire. She whimpered deep in her throat, her arms securely around my neck, and her hands buried in my hair, pulling the strands. Groaning, I dropped my face to her neck, breathing hard.

"Be my valentine, Bella. Every day."

"Yes, please."

 **~Bella~**

The bus Monday was unusually crowded. The earlier bus had broken down, leaving those passengers stranded. I pushed my way onboard, trying to find a place to stand where I could grip the handrail. I knew a seat was out of the question and so was my Kindle. Instead, I could listen to the playlist Edward had put on my phone.

 _Edward._

Just his name made me shiver. He was so amazing—and I was only at the start of getting to know him. Not only had he made Valentine's Day special for me, the entire weekend had been wonderful. His drugging kisses Friday, the wonderful indoor picnic we had on Saturday, and the way he blew up my phone on Sunday with his texts and phone calls. I could hardly wait to see him tonight.

The bus lurched as it went around a corner too hard. I grappled, trying to reach for the handle, knowing I was about to either fall or take another passenger out.

Strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a hard chest. Edward's voice was low in my ear.

"Steady on, Bella."

I looked up, beaming. He wasn't supposed to be on this bus, but I was thrilled that he was.

He bent his head lower, his breath drifting over my cheek as he kissed it softly.

"I've got you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and voting. There will be more...at some point. You will have to be a little patient, but I wanted to share this with you. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Edward~**

I followed Bella off the bus, still gripping her hand. As the bus pulled away, I tugged her into my arms, grinning as she looked around, blushing.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving my girl a kiss hello."

"People are looking!"

I shrugged, bending low and capturing her mouth with mine. "Let them look."

Two seconds later, neither of us cared who might be watching. Bella's mouth was sweet and pliant beneath mine, her taste exploding in my head as I yanked her closer. I loved how she felt against me: warm, soft, full.

A large hand clapped on my shoulder, startling me. "Now, Edward. You just met her. Don't devour the girl."

I drew back, meeting Emmett's amused gaze. Bella glanced up, freezing in my arms at the sight of the huge stranger staring at us. I pressed a kiss to her head.

"It's okay, Bella. This is my friend Emmett. His wife made your bouquet the other day."

"Oh," she breathed out, extending her hand. I could hear the nervous tremor in her voice. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned down at her, his dimples deepening in his cheeks. "Aren't you the cutest damn thing?" He smirked. "I could tuck you into my pocket!"

I glared at him. "No one is tucking her anywhere, Em. Except me."

He threw back his head in laughter. "Listen to you all possessive over your woman. I was just saying . . . she's cute."

Bella stepped back, rolling her eyes. " _She_ is right here, too."

"Oh," he exclaimed, "cute and brave." He held out his hand, covering her much smaller one. "The pleasure is all mine."

Bella looked up at me, frowning. Her mouth was pink, glistening from mine and her eyes wide. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I wanted to see where you worked, and Em and I have an errand to do together."

She smiled at Emmett. "Do you work around here?"

He nodded. "Just down the block. I own McCarty's Fitness."

"Oh." Her gaze dropped, but Emmett refused to let her shut down.

"You must run."

She looked up, startled. "Pardon?"

He pointed to her legs. "You have great calves. Toned. You must be a runner? Power walker?"

"I like to jog. It gives me time to think."

He nodded. "Where do you run?"

"Usually the park."

I spoke up. "I told her I was going to start running with her. I don't like the idea of her in the park alone."

He held out a card. "We have a great track and the place is open 24/7. Come and check it out. Edward is already a member."

She bit her lip, reaching for the card with a shaky hand. "I–I don't usually like gyms. I don't fit in."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense. You'd be fine. We have classes, all sort of levels, yoga, a great pool and hot tubs, even massages." He shook his head. "You don't have to be a size five to be part of my gym, Bella. You're healthy, and you already have a program if you run. It's just a safer place to do it. If all you want is to use the track, no one will bother you. Promise."

"Okay."

He slapped me on the shoulder again. "Okay. Say goodbye to your girl and let's go do this. I'll wait over there for you."

I looked down at Bella, who was watching him, no doubt remembering the last time someone handed her a card. "Hey," I called softly.

She looked up at me.

"He's telling the truth, Bella. I go there because it's different. No pressure, simply a clean, friendly place. We can try the track sometime, if you want. If not, no big deal. But I meant what I said on Saturday. I'm going with you."

I'd almost had a heart attack when Bella told me she ran early in the morning or after dinner in the park—alone. The thought of something happening to her was too much to handle. I hated working out, and running, but I would do it with her, to make sure she was safe. Emmett would be thrilled since he wouldn't have to nag me all the time to go to the gym. It gave me another excuse to see her, as well.

She smiled up at me. "Okay."

Bending down, I kissed her nose. "Now, which building is yours?"

She pointed to the tall, gray building on the right. "That one."

"Floor?"

"Twelve."

"Office number?"

"1-2-4-5."

"Okay. I'm coming for lunch. I'll be here around one?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nope. Day off. I'll come get you around one."

"I'd like that."

Slipping my fingers under her chin, I pressed another kiss to her full lips. "See you then."

I watched her walk away, her pretty red coat swinging around her thighs. She paused before entering the building, glancing back, and unable to resist, I blew her a kiss. I felt her blush from where I stood, the color staining her cheeks, making me grin.

My smile faded as she vanished into the building to her world of account reconciliation with a financial firm. She had been transferred here to head up a new team at this office—a fact I was thrilled with. Bella had explained to me how during financial transactions pennies were lost, sometime even half cents. She and the rest of her team tracked down each missing penny, making sure it was allotted to the right account. It amounted to hundreds of thousands of dollars each year, she informed me. I had no idea. I loved hearing her talk about the process she used, but then again, I loved hearing her talk about anything and everything. I loved her voice.

I was beginning to think I was half in love with her already.

I shook my head and turned to see Emmett striding toward me.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

He cracked his knuckles. "Let's go kick some ass."

 **~o0o~**

Body Worx was only a few blocks away from Bella's building. It was right on the corner where the jerkoff had gotten on the bus and been cruel to my girl.

Emmett stood beside me, his arms crossed, staring. "Okay, Edward. I know Sam, the owner. He's a nice enough guy; although he's not the brightest business owner. He should have stuck with what he did best—working with clients. Let me do the talking."

"Can I do the beating?"

He chuckled low, his grin spreading wide across his face. "I don't think that's a good idea. We just need this jerk knocked down a peg or two. If he's on something, he could be violent, so try to stay calm."

I exhaled hard. "I'll try."

We entered the gym, and while Emmett went to find Sam, I looked around. It was clean, the equipment somewhat out of date, and not very busy. Most of the machines were empty, and the signs listing different classes had a lot of "canceled" written across them. Business wasn't good, at all.

Emmett appeared around the corner with another guy about our age, who I assumed was Sam. Em jerked his thumb toward an empty office, and I followed them inside.

"Sam, this is Edward."

I shook his hand, meeting him in the eye. They were dark and kind, but looked tired. His entire countenance was weary, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He nodded. "Edward." He sat down, running a hand over his face. "What's up, Emmett?"

Emmett crossed his arms behind his back, standing straight. He was massive, almost filling the room with his presence. "I think you have a problem with a staff member."

"Oh? Which one?"

I spoke up, my voice cold. "Jacob Black."

Sam's head fell back. "What's he done now? Pick a fight with one of your guys, Em? With Edward here?"

I didn't like his tone. It was too dismissive, too casual. Before Emmett could respond, I leaned forward, bracing my hands on his desk, almost snarling as I spit out the words. "I wouldn't be here if he picked a fight with me. That fucker wouldn't be walking if he had. He chose to sit beside my girlfriend on the bus and tell her how disgusted he was by fat people. He gave her his card and told her to come see him—if she had any pride."

Sam's face went blank. Emmett curled his hand around my shoulder, pulling me back. "I said I'd do the talking, Edward."

I glared at him and he stepped back, holding up his hands. I turned back to Sam. "Is that how you run your business? How you try and bring in new clients? You let your staff pick on strangers? Shy women who already have self-esteem issues? No wonder the place is empty!"

Sam stood up, his head shaking furiously. "No. No, absolutely not. I only asked that because last week he picked a fight and I had to tell him off. I had no idea . . ."

He sat down again, his voice heavy with despair. "I have no idea what's gotten into Jake. He used to be my best employee, now he's trouble. Constant trouble. But I swear he's never done anything like this until now."

"Have you checked him for steroids?" Emmett asked.

"I do tests. He's clean."

Emmett nudged me to the side. "How do you do your testing, Sam?"

"I check their urine."

"Where?"

"There." Sam pointed to a washroom at the back of his office. "I give them the vial, they piss, and I check it."

"And they're in there alone?"

"Yes. One at a time. They can't fake it, Emmett."

Emmett frowned. "But if they know there is a test coming up, they can hide a vial in there in advance, or shove one down their sock. Do you check that? Do you do surprise testing, or do they know exactly when it is gonna happen?"

Sam stared at him. "I usually mention it. I never thought . . . I mean . . . I trusted . . . oh _fuck_."

I met Emmett's glance. He was right; Sam wasn't the brightest bulb.

Sam looked at me, his shock evident. "When did this happen?"

"Last Friday. He was a complete asshole. He pushed his way through the bus, sat beside her, and then he verbally abused her—insulted her to the point she was extremely upset."

"She told you all this?"

"I saw it. I was across the aisle. I didn't know what he said at the time, and it took me a while to get it out of her—she was so embarrassed." Anger started building inside me once more as I thought about it. "She's curvy and short, but she _isn't_ fat. He was out of line."

Emmett spoke up. "I'd say he's hurting your business, Sam. You have no idea who else he's insulting under the guise of finding new business."

Sam sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. He stood, flung open his office door, and disappeared. I looked at Emmett, confused. He shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back to the wall. A few minutes later, loud voices caught my ear and Sam strode back in, Jacob Black trailing him. Both Emmett and I stood up straighter. My fists clenched at my side as I studied Jacob's demeanor. Aggression rolled off his body, and his face was bored. It was cool in the gym, but his skin was covered with a thin film of sweat. I wanted to roll my eyes. Sam was either blind, far too trusting, or desperate for staff. Just looking at him, I knew he was on something.

"Jacob, did you ride the bus home on Friday?"

Jacob wiped his forehead. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You sit beside a lady and express your opinion about her looks?"

He shrugged. "She was a little soft. I gave her my card and told her we could help her with that."

I felt a growl building in my chest. "You said a fucking lot more than that."

He looked at me, a sneer on his face. "What are you—her brother?"

I stepped forward, getting in his face. "I'm her boyfriend, asshole."

Emmett's hand was heavy on my shoulder. "Back off, Edward."

"Yeah, Edward," Jacob mocked. "Back off, pretty boy."

Sam stood up. "Jacob! Watch your mouth!"

He frowned at Sam. "Really? You care what this chubby chaser has to say?"

All hell broke out. I drove my fist into his face as Emmett delivered a punch to his stomach so hard, he staggered back, hitting the wall and sliding down. He gasped up at us in disbelief, clutching his stomach.

Sam hurried over, stepping between us, holding out his hands in supplication. "I think you've made your point. I'll handle this from here."

"What are you going to do about it? " I demanded to know. "Ignore it the way you've been doing in the past?"

Emmett spoke up. "Obviously, he's on something Sam. You need to take responsibility, and handle the situation properly."

Sam ran his hand through his hair in a weary manner. "I will," he promised. He turned to Jacob with the glare. "I trusted you, and you let me down. You know how I feel about steroids and their usage. You know it's forbidden. And you know the consequences."

Jake glared up at him and pushed himself to his feet, holding his stomach. "You're so sanctimonious, Sam!" He snarled and clenched his teeth. "I've been trying to keep this place afloat while you're just gone— you're never around, always gone on some family crisis! And this is the thanks I get?"

Another man appeared in the doorway.

Sam shook his head. "You know what my family is going through. I'm doing the best I can. I trusted you, and you've let me down. Clean out your locker Jacob, you're done. Quil, make sure he only takes his own property, and escort him out. I'll send your papers, Jake."

Jacob stormed out of the office with Quil hot on his heels. Sam sat back down with a heavy sigh.

"What's going on, Sam?" Emmett asked.

Sam looked up with a small sad smile. "My wife," he explained. "She's been ill—with breast cancer." He swallowed with a sigh. "I've been pulled every which way looking after her, the kids, trying to figure out the medical bills, run this place, and I let things slide. I trusted Jacob far too much, and now, it's got me nowhere."

"I'm sorry to hear about Emily."

Sam nodded. "She's getting better, but it's a slow process." He looked around, frowning. "I think I've had it with this place. I'm losing more money every month than is coming in, and it's time to call it quits."

Emmett pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Sam. "You were always a great trainer Sam, and I admired you in the past. Put this place to bed and come see me. I'll find place for you at my gym and help you out. But you need your head back in the game."

Sam took the card and shook Emmett's hand gratefully. "Thanks Emmett, I'll do that." He turned to me, extending his hand. "I'm sorry for what Jacob did, and I'm sorry I didn't look after this problem before now. Please apologize to your girlfriend and assure her I'll make sure Jacob stays away."

"I appreciate that," I replied shaking his hand, trying not to wince as he gripped it firmly. Steroids or not, Jacob had a really hard chin, and my hand was aching.

We were silent as we left the gym, walking back into the daylight. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the cold crisp air, which was a great change from the stale, sweaty air of the gym.

"Nice hook," Emmett chuckled. "I guess those times sparring with Laurent has paid off."

I returned his grin. "I guess so. You're pretty good yourself."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "It was going to happen, Edward. One way or another, punches were going to be exchanged. I'm glad we got to him before you got us."

"I feel bad for Sam."

He nodded. "He's a great trainer, but a lousy manager. He's been struggling a while from the rumors I heard. I'm always looking for good people. I'll help him get on his feet."

" _You're_ good people, Emmett."

He grinned so widely, his dimples were like divots in his face. "You are too, Edward." He winked. "When you're not kicking ass over defending your woman, that is."

I felt a small doubt creep into my head. "Should I feel bad about him losing his job?"

"It was gonna happen whether we came here today or not. I know Sam, he'll try to help get the support he needs, but the kid needs to want help. It may take him some time to accept the offer."

He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I'm starved. Let's grab some food, and then I'll head in and you can go do your other errands , then meet your girl."

My girl.

Just the thought made me smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **There will be a few more chapters of this story. They will be posted slowly, Recovery is not going well and computer time is limited and very slow. But more will come. Please be patient. Thank you for all the good well thoughts and cards!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bella~**

A throat clearing startled me, and I looked up. My new boss, Victoria, was in my doorway, her hand raised to knock.

I smiled at her as she entered, sitting down across the desk from me.

"How are you settling in, Bella? Finding your way around the city all right?"

"Slowly, yes."

"How about here? Everything going well?"

"I think so. Everyone has been friendly and welcoming."

She held up a paper copy of an email I had sent her. "These are great suggestions for streamlining. You have my approval to implement them."

"Thank you. We did many of them in Seattle. I found they helped speed up our processes, and increase productivity."

"You came very highly recommended—I can see why."

I blushed a little at her praise.

"I'd like to take you to lunch to discuss a few points and get to know you better, if you're free?"

"Oh, ah, well, I sort of have a lunch date."

She grinned at me. "Oh? Like a _date_ date or lunch with a friend date, if I can be so bold to ask?"

My color deepened, and before I could respond, a deep voice spoke up.

"Definitely a _date_ date."

I looked up to see Edward in the doorway. He was leaning against the wood, frame—tall, windblown, and so incredibly sexy, it made my breath catch. Grasped in his hand were a large bunch of flowers, and he smiled at me so warmly it was as if the sun had burst into the room. Victoria pivoted to look, then turned back to me, her mouth a round O.

"Sorry to interrupt. Emma pointed out your office and told me to come on back."

I stood, smoothing down my skirt over my hips. "It's fine. Edward, this is Victoria Hunter, my boss. Victoria, this is Edward . . ." My voice trailed off, unsure how to finish that statement.

Friend?

Boyfriend?

Hero who rescued me on the bus?

He stepped forward, extending his hand, and finishing my sentence. "Boyfriend. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

Well, I guessed that answered that question.

Victoria shook his hand with a wide smile. "Bella didn't mention she had a boyfriend here." She looked at me quizzically. "I guess that is why you moved to Chicago?"

"Oh, um . . ."

Edward chuckled. "I'm pretty new to Bella's life." He crossed the room, handing me the flowers with a wide smile. "I thought these would brighten your office." Leaning down he pressed a kiss to my head. "Hello, my girl."

Victoria beamed at us. "This is a story I have to hear. Maybe lunch tomorrow, Bella?"

Before I could answer, she held up her hand. "Wait." She scrolled through her phone. "Has to be Wednesday. My son has a dentist appointment tomorrow." She grinned ruefully. "I think he needs braces."

"How many children do you have?"

She held out her phone, showing us a picture. "Three boys. My husband, James, is a free-lance journalist. He stays home with them, but he has an appointment with his editor, so I'm up."

Edward smiled at her. "They look like they keep you on your toes."

"All four of them do." She said it with a roll of her eyes, but she looked incredibly happy, smiling down at the picture of her family. She slipped the phone in her pocket. "I'll have you over for dinner one night and you can meet them yourselves." She clapped her hands. "Okay, you too lovebirds go to lunch. I'll see you later, Bella. And we'll do lunch on Wednesday."

She left with a wave, leaving Edward and me alone. I peered up at him. "Thank you for the flowers."

He nuzzled my cheek gently. "You're welcome."

"How was your errand with Emmett?"

A shadow crossed his face, but he shrugged. "Good. It's done. Now I want to take you to lunch."

I glanced at my clock, surprised to see it was past noon. The morning had flown by. "Okay. I should find a vase for these, though."

Edward waved his hand to the door. "Go find one. I'll wait for you."

 **~o0o~**

The Chinese restaurant was busy, but we found a small table in the back. Edward told me it was one of his favorite little places in the city and they made great noodles. I let him order, trying not to smile like an idiot when he reached across the table, taking my hands in his.

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Busy."

"You like your new office?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my water. "It's great. Victoria has been really supportive. I like her a lot."

"Good." He bent forward, earnest. "I want you happy there, so you stay."

I bit my lip, unsure where to look. He laughed quietly.

"I love it when you do that. Your reactions are so open."

"I'm not sure how to take your words sometimes."

"Take them the way they are meant. Honestly. I love seeing your blush and how you respond to me." He sat back, picking up his glass. "I especially like how you react when I'm kissing you." He winked, then took a long drink.

My cheeks were now on fire. I was saved from saying anything when the food he ordered arrived. Edward spent the rest of lunch showing me how to use chopsticks properly, even sliding in beside me and leaning over my body to show me the proper placement of my fingers on the wooden sticks. He never left after that, pulling his bowl and chopsticks to my side of the table. He moved closer so his thigh was pressed tight to mine. He took full advantage of the closeness, often feeding me a bite of his noodles or a fat shrimp. Twice, he kissed me breathless, tasting like soy sauce and ginger, and so very Edward.

My head was spinning by the time we left the restaurant.

Outside the office, he stopped, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight. "Tonight?"

"Tonight?" I repeated.

"I want to see you."

"I need to do a bit more unpacking. I never got any done this weekend."

He leaned down, kissing my mouth, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along the sensitive flesh. "My bad. I'll come over to help make up for it."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Unless you don't want me there?" He looked so crestfallen, I shook my head wildly.

"No, I do . . ."

"But?"

"I guess I just find it difficult to believe you want to be there with me. You aren't sick of me already?"

He ran his hands up my arms, his fingers cool on my neck, then cupped my face. His voice was low and serious. "Sick of you? Impossible. Addicted more like it. I want to be there."

"Okay. I put a stew in the crock pot before I left. Will you come for dinner?"

His smile was brilliant. "Try to keep me away."

 **~o0o~**

Edward broke down another box. "Anymore?"

I shook my head, sliding the last of the books onto the shelf. "I think we got three nights' work done in the past couple hours."

Edward was waiting for me when I left work. In his hands was yet another bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. When I protested over his generosity, he insisted he wanted to be represented in every place where I spent time. His arm held me firmly in place beside him on the bus, dropping his face down beside my ear to whisper comments or tell me how good I smelled or felt against him. His lips pressed the occasional kiss on my head. It was the best bus ride of my life.

He ate dinner heartily, downing three bowls of stew, dunking the bread in to sop up the gravy. We drank wine from mugs, since I hadn't unpacked the wineglasses yet, but neither of us minded. We ate sitting on my sofa, because I still had no stools for the counter that separated the kitchen and living area. After dinner, he grabbed my tools and put together the two bookshelves I had bought that were still in their boxes. They looked good against the one wall in my bedroom.

"You don't have much furniture."

"Most of what I had were hand-me-downs. I gave it away, so really I only moved here with boxes and a couple smaller pieces of furniture. I bought the sofa and my bed last week after I got here. I haven't really had time to go looking for other things yet."

"My mom can help you. She owns her own decorating business, so she knows where to find all the good stuff. She gets a discount, too."

"That would be awesome, but I don't want to bother her."

He stepped close, gazing down at me with a slight frown on his face. "She'll be thrilled, Bella. Trust me."

"Maybe I should meet her before you start offering her services."

"Good idea. You free for brunch this weekend?"

I gaped at him. "This weekend? Isn't that a little fast?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. But I don't really care. I want you to meet them. And I want your place comfortable for you." He pressed a little closer. "Unless you prefer to hang at my place all the time. Charlie would like that." He stared at my mouth. "I'd like that, too."

I felt dizzy. "Where did you come from Edward Cullen?"

He dipped his head, his lips hovering over mine. "I could ask the same of you." Then his mouth was on mine, and the burst of fire I felt every time he kissed me exploded.

Hot, wanting, pulsating desire swept through me. He yanked me tight to him, molding me to the hard planes of his chest. His tongue tangled with mine, sweeping and teasing, making me groan. His hand slid under my shirt, pressing into my back, his fingers dancing and moving over my skin.

I wanted his hands everywhere.

Boldly, I gripped his waist, bunching up his shirt, and slid my hands along the broad expanse of his back. He grunted his approval, gripping me tighter. I ran my hands over the tight muscles, sliding low and slipping my fingers under the waistband of his jeans, stroking back and forth.

He dropped his head to my neck, his breath hot as his tongue swirled on the skin. "I like how it feels when you touch me, Bella. I want to feel you all over my body."

I shivered at the meaning of his words.

His hands went lower, cupping my ass, dragging me flush to his body. Hard met soft, curves melting into angles. His erection pressed into me, proof of how he was feeling. Slowly, he backed me up until I was against the wall; his mouth on mine, kissing me so hard I was breathless. He drifted lower, grasping my thigh, hitching my leg around his waist as he thrust closer.

I gasped at the feeling of him right there where I wanted him the most.

He grabbed my hands, pinning them over my head, using gentle pressure to hold them with one hand, as he cupped the back of my neck with the other, keeping my face close. We moved together like a symphony, the ebb and flow of our bodies smooth and hot. Noises I had never made until now, escaped my mouth. My breathing became choppy, my chest heaving. He left no space between us, continuing to move against me. I felt his hand back under my shirt, cupping my breast, pinching the nipple, causing me to gasp. When it had moved from my neck, I had no idea.

"Off," he pleaded, tugging on my shirt.

We were moving so fast, but I couldn't deny him. Minutes later we were both bare, our chests rubbing, the friction of his hard muscles and coarse hair almost painful on my sensitive nipples. He lowered his face, licking and sucking. I grasped at his shoulders, whimpering at the sensation of his teeth on my flesh. Goosebumps broke out on my skin, and shivers racked my body.

I wanted more. I wanted him.

"Yes." He growled, making me realize I had spoken that thought out loud.

Gently, he guided me to the mattress that was on the floor. Together we tumbled down, Edward over me, pinning me to the cool sheets. He eased back, staring down at me, his voice raspy when he spoke. "Shall I stop?"

I ran my hand through his wild hair, pulling him back to me.

"No."

We explored each other. Kissing, licking, teasing, caressing. He found erogenous zones I never knew existed. When he lifted off me and stood, my breath caught as he pushed down his jeans, his erection springing free, long and thick. I swallowed, suddenly nervous as he reached for the waistband of my skirt. Without thinking, I gripped his fingers.

"What, my girl? Why are you stopping me? Is this too fast?"

It was fast, but it was what I wanted. But still, I was suddenly shy and worried.

"I–I'm not perfect," I whispered. "I have stretch marks, and I'm not flat . . . my stomach wobbles."

He hovered over me, shaking his head. "You are perfect. I don't care about some marks, and I don't want you flat. You flow; you're lush and full. Trust me when I tell you it is exactly how I want you to be." He kissed me, his tongue dancing with mine, driving all thoughts except him from my head. He reached over and snapped off the lamp, leaving only the dim light spilling in from the moon outside to fill the room. "We can start like this, Bella. But I want you to know how beautiful I think you are—all of you. I don't want all darkness."

It was enough. The dimness gave me a sense of safety I still needed. I lifted my hips, letting him slide my away my skirt. He studied me with a smile. "Exactly," he murmured. "My perfection."

I couldn't deny the desire in his eyes, or his physical reaction to me. Then a thought struck me.

"Protection," I blurted. "I'm on the pill, but . . ."

"I brought some."

"Oh," I breathed out. "You were expecting this to happen?"

He grinned, shrugging one shoulder. "Expecting? No. A guy can always hope, though." He ran his finger down my cheek. "I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you, so I was hoping—hard."

He reached for his pants, pulling out a length of condoms. With a small giggle, I grabbed them and counted.

"Six, Edward?"

"Not enough? I didn't want to exhaust you in one night."

My eyes almost rolled back in my head. He planned on using all six tonight?

My pussy clenched just at the thought.

I bit my lip, leaning up on my elbows. "I've never had sex six times in total in my life, Edward—never mind in one night."

His grip on my hips tightened, and the most wicked grin lit up his face.

"Well, now, my girl. Let's see what we can do to change that."

* * *

 **Cheeky. LOL.**

 **There are a few more chapters in my head of their story, but there is not a planned posting schedule. I will drop them on you from time to time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Edward~**

She was perfect underneath me. Her body was soft, warm, and erotic. The noises she made when I buried myself inside her turned me on even more than I already was, which I didn't think was possible. How she felt around me: wet, hot, _tight,_ cranked me up even more _._

I meant what I said—I had only grabbed the condoms when I spotted them in my drawer, not really thinking we would move to the next step so quickly.

But I was fucking happy we had.

I groaned as I moved, Bella's hand grasping at my shoulders, her voice a low plea in my ear.

"Oh, God…Edward. Like that…yes, _just like that_."

I lifted her leg, sinking in deeper, thrusting harder. I wanted more of her. I wanted everything she had, and then some. I wanted her to feel me the next day, and blush every time she thought of this. Of us.

I wanted her to forget the other times she had been with anyone else. Ever. Because from now on, it would only be me.

She was mine.

I growled into her skin as she arched up, getting braver, losing herself in the heat of the passion we were sharing. She trembled, her grip tightening on my skin as she gasped my name. Her muscles fluttered, clamping down around me.

"Fuck, baby, _yes_. Come for me."

She stilled, her neck stretching, eyes going wide, her cheeks flushed and damp. She was beautiful. I captured her mouth, the fierceness of my orgasm tearing through me as I kissed her hard, then stilled in the aftermath. I rolled from her, getting rid of the condom, then slipping back into bed with her.

She curled to my chest, her breathing ragged and hot on my skin. I pressed a kiss to her head.

She glanced up shyly, biting her lip. "Hi."

Bending low, I kissed her. "Hi."

"That was, um . . . amazing."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Yeah?"

"Was it okay for you?"

"Okay?" I snorted. "You really have to ask? Bella, it was phenomenal. And it's only gonna get better."

"I'm not sure that's possible. I've never . . . that is . . . I've never had a . . ."

I knew what she was trying to say, and my chest expanded with pride. "I'm the first guy to make you come?"

I felt the heat of her embarrassment on my skin.

"Yes," she mumbled. "I don't have a lot of experience."

"Good. You aren't getting anymore with anyone else, either."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep. We'll learn together. What you want to know, I'll show you."

I rolled us, hovering over her. "In fact, the lessons start tonight." I slid between her legs, pressing my body on top of hers. "Now."

Her eyes widened. "Now?" she squeaked, feeling my growing erection.

"Now, Bella."

 **~Bella~**

"Bella?"

I shook my head, realizing my thoughts had drifted. Victoria looked at me, grinning.

"Head somewhere else today?"

"Oh, um . . ."

She laughed. "Does this or the circles under your eyes have anything to do with that handsome man who was in your office yesterday?"

I felt my cheeks flush.

Victoria patted my arm. "I don't blame you. That is one fine man you have."

"He came over and helped me unpack last night. I guess I'm a little tired."

She leaned forward, her eyes dancing. "Helped you unpack? You mean he tore up your _boxes_ , Bella?"

Now my cheeks were on fire.

She stood, laughing. "I'll be right back. Order coffee if the server comes over, please."

I nodded. I needed coffee.

Lots of coffee.

Although we hadn't used all six condoms, it wasn't from lack of trying. It turned out Edward was as good with his fingers and mouth as he was with his penis. He made me come so often, I lost count. I knew there were still two condoms on my beside table, but that meant nothing. Neither of us had much sleep.

I discovered all the places Edward liked to be touched. He loved the fact I didn't have much experience and encouraged me to "use him" as education. In fact, he begged me to. His groans and grunts of approval spurred me on. He loved having his nipples licked, and he hissed low in his throat when I swirled my tongue under his navel. When I tentatively took him in my mouth he shouted my name, gripping the sheets as I learned what pleased him.

Everything I did seemed to do so by his reactions.

So much so, he wanted to return the favor tenfold. As a result, I was exhausted and having trouble moving properly—a fact, I was trying to hide.

But I wouldn't change a thing.

 _This morning, Edward kissed me long and hard, then slipped out of bed, pulling on his clothes. I watched him from the mattress, admiring his strong body and the way his muscles rippled as he dressed. He caught me ogling him and stopped buttoning his shirt. Our gazes locked._

 _"Like what you see, Bella?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"So do I."_

 _I bit my lip, tugging on the covers. He stepped forward._

 _"No. I like seeing you, all soft and warm, looking at me like that."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like you want me to tear off those blankets and fuck you until you scream my name—again." He arched his eyebrow, slowly unbuttoning the shirt he just tugged onto his torso. "Is that what you want?"_

 _"Yes," I replied, my voice breathless._

 _"Then show me what I want." His shirt dropped, and he reached for his belt buckle. "Show me you."_

 _Bravely, I pushed down the blanket. He dropped his pants, his desire clearly evident. His burning gaze made me feel sexy. Wanted. Turned on._

 _I reached out my hand, and he grabbed it, dropping back to the mattress._

 _He was late for work._

 _So was I._

Victoria sat down, sipping her coffee with a satisfied hum. I managed to stop thinking about Edward for a short time, and we discussed ideas, and her thoughts on the department. I loved her enthusiasm and positive attitude about new initiatives and proposals. My old boss had always been so fast to say no to a new concept, but Victoria was the exact opposite. She wanted the department to advance and be as good as she could make it. I knew I was going to enjoy working with her.

Before we left the restaurant, she made me promise to come for dinner to meet her family and to bring Edward. I told her I would check with him and his schedule when I spoke with him later.

He had sent only one text today, and it was short.

 ** _I can still taste you._**

I still hadn't responded, unsure what to say. He was very open with his feelings, and thoughts, and comfortable in his skin. I was still having trouble grasping the fact he liked me. More than liked me, it seemed. No one had ever been as open in their affection for me.

Charlie was great, but he wasn't demonstrative. My mother rarely hugged me.

I was certain Edward had touched me more in the past week than I had been touched my whole life. I loved it.

I lived with my mom after the divorce, and she was too busy with her own life to bother too much with me, except to tell me I needed to lose weight. She was rail thin because of her strict diet, and her appearance meant everything to her. It annoyed her to no end that I didn't feel the same way.

I went to live with my dad in my later teens, when my mom married a guy young enough to be my brother. I found it embarrassing the way she fawned over him, and I was uncomfortable in the house with them.

My dad was great. He loved my cooking, and having me there. He never bothered me about my appearance, except to tell me I was pretty and he loved me just the way I was. We got along well, and I enjoyed my time with him. As the years went by, I saw my mom less and less. Her marriage ended, she got remarried, then divorced again. She was on husband four or five—I honestly couldn't keep track. She now married older men—she told me she liked looking younger and sexier than they were. I had to hide my distaste at that statement.

I hadn't seen her in over a year. I sent her a text to tell her I was moving, but got no response. I had no idea if she ever read it. Her phone went straight to voicemail when I tried to call. She never answered my letters either, but I saw her numerous Facebook posts. At least I knew she was alive.

I had given up on her.

I looked down at my phone and reread Edward's words. Bravely, I tapped at the keys.

 ** _I can still feel you inside me._**

I hesitated, then hit send, dropping my phone on the desk. I had no idea what Edward would think of that message.

I turned to my computer, and began the task of pulling the reports we would need to follow up on before our next meeting. My desk phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Bella Swan."

Edward's voice was low and husky. "Are you prepared for what you just did?"

"Wh–what did I do?"

"I read your text." He exhaled into the phone. "Just thinking about you, I have a raging hard-on, Bella. At work. And you are going to have to take care of it tonight."

"You started it."

"And you finished it, my girl. You have a choice to make."

"Which is?"

"Go home, pack a bag, and come to my place, or I'll do that and come to yours."

"You can't just come over?" I whispered.

His chuckle was dark. "No. You only have two condoms left. We need more. Lots more."

"I'll come then."

"Yes, you will. Often."

"I mean . . . I'll come to you," I stuttered.

"Good plan. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't need to pack much. A toothbrush and something for work."

I hung up to his chuckles.

 _How was I supposed to work now?_

 **~o0o~**

He swept me into his arms after letting me into his condo. His kisses were long and sweet, promising more. He made sure I was comfortable on the couch, pressing a glass of wine into my hand, laughing when Charlie jumped up beside me.

"He is very happy you're here."

"And you?"

He bent low, cupping my chin and kissing me. "Ecstatic."

He grabbed a beer and sat next to me. We talked of our day and I told him about Victoria's invitation. He gave me a few dates to check with her.

Then he drew in a deep breath. "I spoke to my mom today."

"Oh?"

"I told her you need some things for your place. She wants to come over on the weekend, see your apartment, and she can show you some catalogues."

"I don't want to cause her any trouble."

"You're not. It's what she does, Bella. She is happy to help you find some pieces. You'll save some money, and it will give her a chance to meet you." He indicated his room. "She helped me get all this. In fact, she picked most of it. As long as it was comfortable, I didn't much care."

"She has great taste."

All of Edward's furniture was modern and clean. The sofa was deep and cozy, the chairs were roomy. It was masculine without being cold.

He bent low, with a wink. "Wait until you see the bedroom."

I dropped my gaze, and he laughed.

"Teasing, Bella. Well. Sort of. But seriously, Mom is looking forward to meeting you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. She even promised not to tell my sister. I don't want to frighten you too much."

"I'm sure your sister is great."

"She is. She is a bit . . . enthusiastic though."

"Okay. Duly noted."

A buzzer went off, and he stood. "I heated up a casserole. I hope that's okay."

"Can I help?"

"Nope. Come keep me company while I throw the salad together, then we can eat."

"Okay."

He pulled me to my feet. "Then we can finish what you started earlier."

"You started."

His mouth was warm on mine.

"We started."

I was good with that.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The story will update weekly now. It's not a long one. 10-12 chapters. The Monster in Me will start up after this is complete.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bella~**

Esme was as kind as Edward told me she would be. She arrived with him on Saturday, and sat with me at the small card table I was using until I found something I liked. She had catalogues, swatches, her laptop, and paint chips. When I told her I wasn't sure I was allowed to paint, she patted my hand and told me she knew the owner of the building and would make sure it was okay.

"Edward wants you to be happy here, so let's make sure you're comfortable." She leaned forward with a wink. "It's not often my son asks me to help, so I love this. Plus I was so excited to meet you!"

I blushed, looking down at the table. Edward was busy putting together a small set of shelves I had found for the bathroom, and he looked up with a frown.

"Mom, don't make me regret asking you."

Esme laughed, not at all put out with his warning.

"Edward, my boy, your mother needs a latte. Be a dear and go get Bella and me one. And maybe some muffins?"

I jumped up. "I made muffins!"

She smiled widely. "Lovely. Just the lattes then."

"I can make coffee."

She shook her head. "I love a latte. It's a treat for me."

Edward stood, brushing off his jeans. I tried not to watch the way his hands smoothed down his thighs. His strong, muscled thighs I had balanced on the night before as I rode him to an earth-shattering orgasm. I thought of the way his muscles had rippled under my hands as I clutched his legs, leaning back as he grasped my hips, thrusting upward, and shouting my name.

He glanced up, meeting my eyes, and winked. I had to turn away, but not before my entire body flushed at the memories drifting through my head. He strode across the room, leaning past me to grab his coat.

"Naughty girl," he breathed into my ear. "I know what you're thinking." He dropped a kiss on my head, keeping his voice low. "Maybe a repeat performance later?"

I squeaked and sat down.

Esme watched us, saying nothing, but smiling knowingly. Edward left to run across the street to the small coffee shop, promising to be back fast, telling his mom not to eat all the muffins while he was gone.

I was nervous after Edward left. Did Esme want me alone to warn me off? Maybe she thought I wasn't good enough for him? My hands began to shake, and I dropped one of the muffins as I tried to put it on the plate.

Esme watched me silently, then stood and came over.

"Bella," she began, "why do you look so upset? Have I done something?"

I shook my head. "No—not at all! I–I suppose I'm worried about what you are thinking. Why you wanted Edward to leave."

With a smile, she took the plate and walked to the table, indicating I should join her.

After I sat down, she took a muffin, tasting it and shutting her eyes. "No wonder Edward didn't want me alone with these! They are delicious!"

"Thank you."

She wiped her fingers on a napkin. "I didn't want Edward to leave for any other reason except, I honestly love lattes. Carlisle watches how much caffeine I have, so I love to sneak one in on occasion. Edward enables me, I'm afraid." She leaned over and rubbed my arm in comfort. "I had no nefarious plans to get you alone, or warn you away from my son. You are obviously a lovely person. Why would you worry about what I was thinking?"

"I wondered if perhaps you were thinking I wasn't good enough for him."

She made a low, clucking sound, shaking her head. "Bella, I don't know you. And you don't know me. But I know my son. Edward is crazy about you. I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you. You were all he talked about last week when we had dinner. If he thinks you're that amazing, then I trust his judgment."

"He–he is the amazing one."

"Trust me; he feels the same about you." She grinned. "You should have heard the lecture I got on the way over here. How I wasn't to scare you or be overly effusive."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I love to see him so protective. Carlisle acts the same way toward me and our daughter. Edward has always been the same, but to see it with someone other than family, warms my heart." She squeezed my hand. "I'm thrilled he met you."

"Did he tell you how we met?"

She frowned. "He did. And while I am sorry that man so was rude, I am glad Edward was there for you. If you let him, I suspect he always will be."

"You would be all right with that?"

She tilted her head, regarding me. "It's not my choice. Edward is a grown man and can make his own decisions regarding his future. But, if he asked me, then I would tell him yes. I approved of his choice."

To my horror, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I think you're too hard on yourself," Esme observed in a quiet voice.

"I'm not used to being . . . accepted."

"Are you not close to your family?" she asked with sincerity. "Your parents?"

"More with my dad. I rarely see my mom. She, um, she is busy living her life. And isn't as . . . accepting of me as you and Edward are."

Esme pursed her lips. "Then she is missing out on knowing a lovely young lady who she should be very proud of."

Her words warmed me.

"I am sorry you don't have a good relationship with her, but perhaps, I'll have to step in and fill that void." She hesitated, and smiled kindly. "If you would like."

I wiped my eyes and returned her smile. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Esme."

"Edward has brought only a few girls to meet us. He has never once asked me to help them get their home in order. I think he feels something very strong for you, and I look forward to getting to know you even more."

She reached over and brought up a website on her laptop. "Now, let's pick out some furniture for your bedroom. I was thinking a padded headboard." She winked. "Edward likes to read before he goes to sleep. He usually sits up, so a metal headboard won't work. Too cold on his back, you know."

My eyes grew large, and I looked down at the table, unsure what to say.

"I don't want to discuss it, but it's difficult to ignore the blissed-out expression on Edward's face." Esme laughed. "Not to mention the way he looks at you—I know that look. His father wears it often enough."

We were both giggling when Edward walked in.

 **~Edward~**

I hurried back with a tray of lattes, relaxing when I walked into Bella's apartment, hearing the laughter. I thought Bella's eyes looked a little red, but she seemed happy, so I let it go. I could ask her later.

I handed out the coffee, grabbed two muffins, then dropped a kiss to Bella's cheek. I chuckled when my mom leaned up offering her face with an exaggerated pout. I pressed a fast one to her cheek, glancing down the screen. I tapped the top line.

"I like that one. It looks comfortable," I observed. "Bella likes to read at night, so a padded headboard would work best."

Mom and Bella exchanged a glance, then began to laugh again.

Frowning, I took my coffee and muffins back to the sofa to finish putting together the little shelves Bella had picked up. I wasn't sure what I had said that was so funny, but I did like seeing them get along. I planned on Bella being a huge part of my life, and I wanted my mom to like her. I knew she'd be drawn to Bella's shyness, and her maternal side would kick in when she saw the vulnerable side to Bella.

I also knew how huge the draw was that I had to Bella, and I was very much like my mother.

There was another burst of laughter behind me, and I glanced up, meeting Bella's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling as she met my eyes.

"I got the extra padded headboard. In red."

I was glad I was across the room. The image of Bella, hovering over me, gripping a red padded headboard as she rode me filled my head. My cock twitched in my pants, and if my mother wasn't sitting there, I would have been tempted to drag her down the hall and show her how much I approved of her selection. Instead, I cleared my throat.

"Good choice."

Then I glanced at the clock, wondering how soon would be considered rude to ask my mother to leave.

I'd give her another hour. Surely, by then, they would be finished.

If not, I would find an excuse to hurry them along.

I needed Bella alone.

 **~o0o~**

I brushed a kiss to my mother's cheek and held open her car door.

"Thanks, Mom. For everything. You made Bella really happy."

She regarded me for a moment, then reached up to cup my cheek, kissing it the way she always did.

"I was happy to help. I'll order the furniture and arrange with Harry to have the apartment painted. She'll be settled in no time."

"Good. I want her settled."

"You care a great deal already, Edward."

"Yeah, I do. She's special."

"She is." She paused, not getting in the car.

"What?"

"I think . . . I think she's struggling with how she feels about you, Edward."

I gaped at her. "You don't think she feels the way I do?"

"No, let me rephrase that. I think she is shocked you feel the way you do. I don't think Bella is used to people caring about her so much."

I frowned. "I know. I get that feeling as well. Her dad sounds nice enough, but I don't think she is very close with her mother, and I think it's made her a little gun-shy."

My mom nodded. "Be patient with her. I think she's vulnerable—even more than you realize. I think she could be overwhelmed easily."

"I will, Mom."

"And I want you to bring her over next week and meet your father and Alice. I'll make sure they both behave."

I grinned. "Okay."

"If it's too fast, then soon. Let her set the pace. We're not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

She slid into the driver seat and turned the key.

"Remember, Edward. Patience."

I waved her away, then turned to head back to Bella's, my mind racing. I had a feeling Bella already loved my mom. I had watched the way she reacted to her, saw the way they laughed together and exchanged glances. The way she soaked up the affection my mom bestowed on her. She needed that in her life. I would make sure she had access to it as often as she wanted.

I would make sure she had access to anything in my life she wanted.

Especially me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! My new book comes out on Monday and I am so excited! It is called It Started with a Kiss and is the rewritten, expanded story of Volunteer#13. I hope you check it out!**

 **See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Edward~**

Bella was bustling around when I came back upstairs. I watched her as she moved throughout her kitchen. She was so at home in there; chopping, stirring, and tasting. She frowned and added some more of whatever spice she had in her hand, then smiled and nodded as if satisfied. The pot of sauce simmering smelled delicious—as I had discovered, she was an amazing cook.

She looked up, catching me staring, her cheeks flooding with color.

"Hi."

I chuckled. Her timid reactions were endearing.

"Hi. Should I get us some wine while that cooks?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

We sat on the sofa, music playing softly in the background.

"My mom thinks she can get the place painted soon, and certain she can have the furniture in a couple weeks at the most—except the chairs." Bella had picked a fabric and chair style, and Mom was having them made for her. The headboard she had picked was a stock piece so it would arrive soon.

"That is great. Your mom is awesome, Edward."

"She liked you." I winked. "Not that I find that surprising."

She didn't say anything, and I remembered her red eyes from earlier.

"Did my mom say something to upset you earlier?"

"No!"

"You looked worried—upset—when I came back from getting coffee. I was concerned."

She shook her head. "No, your mom was lovely. I–I was worried about why she wanted you to go get lattes when I could make coffee here."

"My mom had a thing for lattes. She looks for any excuse to get one."

"She told me that."

"So why were you worried?"

She fiddled with the edge of her sweater, pulling it tight around her. I noticed whenever she became tense she tugged on her sleeves or picked at her hemline. Pulling her sweater or jacket around her as if she was cloaking herself from whatever was making her nervous.

"I thought maybe your mom was going to tell me I wasn't good enough for you."

"Bella!" I was shocked. How could she think that?

"I know I was wrong. We had a good talk." Her deep brown eyes glimmered in the light. "She was so kind."

"Why wouldn't she be? She would be able to see how wonderful you are in about five minutes. I don't understand."

Her tugging became almost frantic, and I leaned over, pulling on her fingers, releasing the fabric from her tight grip. "Why, Bella?"

When she didn't answer, I leaned forward slipping my fingers under her chin, remembering my mom's words.

"What did your mother do to you, Bella?"

A tear slid down her face, running down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. "Tell me."

"She criticized me every single day. She made me feel I was never good enough for her. That I would never be enough for anyone."

"She was wrong." I cradled her face in my hands. "You are enough for me. You are _perfect_ for me."

Bella wrapped her hands around my wrists. "I want to be, Edward."

I pulled her close, enveloping her in my arms. "You are. Exactly the way you are right now. I don't want you to change, unless it's to forget her opinion and concentrate on mine."

She gazed up at me in wonder. "I'll try."

"I'll keep reminding you."

"Okay."

"How long until dinner?"

"An hour or so? The sauce needs to simmer more."

I stood, pulling her up with me. "Good. We have enough time."

"For?"

I yanked her to me and kissed her. Hard.

"Enough time to show you _how_ perfect we are together. In your bedroom."

"Oh. _Oh_!"

Then she was tugging me down the hall—and I followed eagerly.

~o0o~

I waited outside Bella's office building, grinning widely when she came out the door. She scanned the area, her smile warm when she saw me. She looked beautiful today. Her hair hung in a heavy braid over her shoulder, and she wore the red and black plaid scarf I had bought her to go with her favorite coat. I held out my hand, pulling her close and dropping a kiss to her upturned lips.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ready for this?"

She exhaled hard. "I guess I have to be."

I laughed. We were having dinner with my parents and sister. I had decided a public place would be easiest the first time—that way if Bella was uncomfortable, it'd be less complicated for us to leave. I wasn't overly concerned, though. Bella had spoken to my mom many times in the past week about her apartment, and I knew they had met for coffee. My dad was laid-back so she would be fine with him. It was Alice, my bubbly, over-enthusiastic sister, who could be a slight issue.

She was a bit much to take at times, and I didn't want her friendly enthusiasm to make Bella uneasy. She tended to talk a lot and offer unsolicited advice on fashion, grooming, and every other topic, and I didn't want Bella to think she was criticizing her. Alice did it with everyone. I was used to it, as were my parents, but Bella might find it off-putting. Luckily, Alice's boyfriend Jasper was joining us, and he was very easygoing and kind. He also calmed Alice down, so I hoped that would be the case tonight.

"Remember what I said about Alice?" I asked as we began walking toward the restaurant, Bella tucked under my arm.

She smiled up at me, nodding. "She likes to talk. I'm not to take it personally."

"She does it with everyone. Just tell her to shut up if she annoys you. Really. I do it all the time."

Bella looked horrified. "I couldn't say that."

"You may change your mind. None of us, even Alice, will hold it against you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I stopped at the door of the pub where we agreed to meet. "Okay. Ready?"

She nodded.

I pulled open the door, letting her walk in first. I followed her, hoping the evening wouldn't be a disaster.

 **~o0o~**

I sat back in utter shock watching what was happening at the table. Even my father and Jasper seemed to be fascinated.

Bella was her usual, shy self when she met my father, but smiled and extended her hand. When my dad pulled her in for a gentle hug instead, she seemed surprised, then returned his embrace. My mom hugged her tight, enthusing how great it was to see her again. Jasper was relaxed and casual as always, waving at Bella from his place at the table.

"Hey darlin'. Happy to meet you."

Bella returned his grin. "You, as well."

Then Alice stood, extending. "Hi, I'm Alice."

Bella tilted her head, her eyes dancing. "Now, from what Edward told me, I would have expected the hug from _you_."

Alice clapped her hands, then flung her arms around Bella. "I didn't want to scare you! Edward said I had to be on my best behavior!"

Bella's muffled laugh made me chuckle. She drew back, and I took her coat, helping her move her braid that caught on the collar.

"I love your hair," Alice enthused. "It's so long! I keep swearing I am going to grow mine out, then I get impatient when it starts falling in my face, and I cut it again."

That was all it took. She and Bella fell into a discussion about hair products, which turned into shoes and shopping. My mother joined in, and the three of them bonded. There was no other word to describe it. It was as if she belonged there with us. She fit in seamlessly.

Bella asked a lot of questions, encouraging Alice, and controlling the situation perfectly. She told Alice she needed to do some shopping, which wasn't her favorite thing to do, but, "I need some new outfits," she admitted. "The office dress code is a little more polished here."

When Alice offered—not demanded—to show her the best places to shop, and Bella thanked her profusely, I was in awe. I had never seen anyone connect with Alice the way she did. I had never seen Alice so enamored with someone, or show so much restraint. She actually listened to Bella more than she spoke. Bella was calm, friendly and outgoing. I was sure I had never heard her talk as much—even to me. It was a side of her I had never seen until now. I liked it.

The appetizers arrived, and the conversation came to a lull. I leaned close as Bella took a sip of wine. "Is this the way you are in the office?"

"How?" she whispered back.

"In charge and control?"

"I guess."

I grazed my mouth over her cheek. "It's a fucking turn-on, Bella. I like this side of you."

"Oh."

"Maybe we can play office later?"

Her shy side returned full force, her cheeks rosy, but she met my gaze.

"Maybe."

I leaned back with a grin, listening as my family and girlfriend chatted. I could tell they all adored her.

She was in.

 **~o0o~**

I wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her back to my chest as we gazed up at the menu. It was Sunday, and we were having a late lunch break, after another day of exploring the city. Bella sighed a quiet, happy sound, resting her arms along the top of mine.

"What looks good to you?" I asked, already knowing what massive sandwich I planned on ordering. "I'm starving."

Bella laughed, amused, shaking her head. "I made you pancakes for breakfast. You ate six of them. I'm not sure how you can be hungry again."

I lowered my face to her ear, kissing the soft spot behind it that always made her shiver. I loved how her skin became covered in goosebumps every time I brushed my lips over that spot.

"The best pancakes I ever ate," I growled into her ear. "But not as delicious as you tasted after."

I had shown her an entirely different use for maple syrup.

I felt the heat of her skin under my mouth. Her hands tightened on my arms and she pushed herself back, her body melding into mine. At that moment, I wished we were alone and not standing in my favorite deli. If I wasn't so hungry, I would have grabbed her hand and dragged her the few blocks back to my place and shown her another kind of hunger—one only she could satisfy.

My mom had arranged for Bella's apartment to be painted, and I pleaded with her to make sure it happened at the end of the week. I convinced Bella to come stay with me for the weekend, and I had her all to myself the entire time. We spent Friday night watching movies, and I got to wake up with her on Saturday morning. She was soft and sleepy as I lifted her leg, sliding into her warmth as I took her, long and slow, in the early morning light. I talked her into showering with me, hoping to get her over her shyness, and the hot water ran out long before my passion did.

We were late leaving, but we spent the day exploring. I showed Bella all my favorite places, and we walked for hours, stopping into a pub for a drink or a coffee shop to warm up. She was so pretty in her red swing coat, walking beside me, and I liked having her tucked under my arm or the way our fingers would weave together as we strolled along. I took endless selfies of us with my phone, and every place we went, thoroughly enjoying the day.

We met Alice and Jasper for a late, casual dinner and once again, I was amazed at how close they seemed to be getting. Alice clearly adored her.

Being able to take her home and spend another night with her was the best part.

Today we had another late start, then we began exploring again. I enjoyed seeing her discover new things. Her eyes were bright and happy, and I loved to make her laugh.

"Maybe we should share a sandwich?"

I scoffed at her. "I don't think so. I am not sharing this deliciousness—even with you."

"I see."

"Whatever you don't eat, I will—or I can take for lunch tomorrow. But trust me, you want your own sandwich."

"Okay. I'll have the beef dip."

"Excellent choice. I'm having the Captain."

Her eyes widened as she read the menu board. My favorite sandwich was legendary. Pastrami, corned beef, and ham, piled high, smothered in cheese, mustard, and grilled. It came with fries, onion rings, and pickles.

"Wow," she squeaked. "And we'll have to get a cab home, because once you eat that, you won't be able to move."

"I'm sure you can help me wear it off."

Bella giggled, the sound making me chuckle. It was great to see her so happy and carefree. They called our number, and we stepped forward to order. I grabbed a table while Bella slipped to the ladies room. I sipped at my beer and cracked open her bottle of water. I swore I had never met anyone as weak as she was when it came to bottle caps. She tugged and yanked on them, grunting under her breath, most of the time failing to loosen the lid. It amused me, but I did enjoy opening them for her. She always kissed me in gratitude.

I glanced up, meeting the eyes of an older woman. She was attractive, except for the deep scowl that marred her face. Her gaze was frank and cold, almost leering. I shifted, feeling uncomfortable. I glanced away, but the next time I lifted my eyes, she was staring at me again, assessing me. I frowned in her direction, but she only arched an eyebrow and picked up her coffee cup. I was grateful to see Bella coming toward me and I held out my hand, ignoring the cougar across the restaurant. I pulled her down for a fast, hard kiss and her smile was bright.

"Miss me that much?"

"More than I can say."

She slid into the booth across from me just as the food was delivered. She eyed the plates on the table. "Oh my God, Edward. There is no way you can eat all that."

I picked up my sandwich with a huge smirk. "Watch me and learn."

I dove in, chewing and swallowing. Bella ate hers in a more delicate fashion, using a knife and fork, cutting off small bites. I offered her a bite of my sandwich, and she accepted the massive pile of bread and meat, looking at it dubiously. The bite she took made me chuckle, and I shook my head when she tried to hand me back the sandwich.

"That was barely a bite. Take a big one, baby." I leaned forward with a wink. "Open wide and pretend it's me. Like in the shower yesterday."

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew round. With a determined look, she took a huge bite, her cheeks bulging as she tried to chew. I took the sandwich back, laughing.

"That looks familiar."

She leaned forward, slapping at my chest, giggling and chewing. I grabbed her hand kissing it, enjoying her being silly. She swallowed her mouthful.

"You have a little mustard on your chin."

She reached for a napkin, laughing.

A throat cleared beside the table. "Isabella."

We both looked up, Bella's hand freezing. The cougar from across the restaurant was standing at the end of our table, her hand on her hip.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Edward~**

I stared between Bella and the woman I now knew was her mother. I could see a slight resemblance in the shape of their eyes and noses, but that was it. Bella was softness and light, her expression open and sweet. She wore little makeup, and her hair was often messy, sometimes from my hands, as was the case right now.

Her mother's overly made up face was tight, not a line showing. I suspected some Botox had something to do with the unmoving structure. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do and her clothing was far too young for her age. It was tight-fitting and low cut, and would have suited someone twenty years her junior—but it was her expression that really put me on edge. She scowled at Bella, one of her hands on her hip, while the other drummed out an impatient beat with her red fingernails on the table.

"Mom?" Bella's voice shook. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town with Phil."

"You didn't call to let me know you were coming."

She ignored Bella's remark, turning to me. "And you would be?"

Her demanding tone irritated me. I didn't like the way she dismissed Bella, either, or the way she looked at me.

"Edward Cullen," I stated shortly. "Bella's boyfriend."

One eyebrow twitched. I was sure it was the only thing on her face that could move.

" _Boyfriend_. I've never heard of you."

I met her stare with one of my own. "Bella is a private person. She isn't one to post about her life on Facebook." I smirked at her, remembering Bella saying how her mother ignored her, but posted regularly on social media. "Perhaps she was waiting to speak with you directly to tell you about her relationship with me."

She turned back to Bella. "Well?"

"Would you like to join us, Mom? Talk for a while?"

"I'm with some people."

"Oh."

"We could finish our lunch and join you," I offered.

Renee shook her head. "No, we have plans." Then she bent down. "Really, Bella, you have mustard on your face. At least act as though you care how you look."

Bella's face flushed a dull red. It wasn't her usual soft blush; it was much deeper. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. She dropped her eyes, wiping at her face. Her shoulders hunched in as if she was trying to disappear.

"How long are you in town for, Mrs. Dwyer?"

Her gaze flicked back to me. "We leave Tuesday."

Bella spoke up. "Were you going to let me know you were in town?"

"It was a quick trip."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from informing her that this was her daughter and she should make time for her.

"Dinner tomorrow, Bella. Meet me at my hotel. I'm at the Crowne Plaza."

"I–I can't."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Edward and I are having dinner with his parents."

"Actually, it's fine, Bella," I interjected. "I'm sure my parents would love to meet your mother. If you don't mind joining us? We can meet at your hotel, if you like?"

She waved her hand. "Yes. I don't want to go far out my way."

I tamped down my anger as I saw the hurt flicker over Bella's face. She could go out for lunch across town, but meeting her daughter elsewhere was too much trouble.

"Fine," I said tightly. "Seven?"

Renee nodded, turning to walk away, but paused and shook her head. "Perhaps a salad next time, Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

Then she departed.

 **~o0o~**

We left the deli not long after. Our pleasant afternoon had been ruined. Bella had shut down, barely touching the rest of her lunch. She tried to pretend she was fine, but I already knew her too well. Her eyes were sad, and her hand shook as she reached for her water, sipping it in silence. Renee had even managed to ruin my appetite.

I could feel how tense Bella was as I tucked her beside me. I was worried she would insist on going home, even though her apartment wouldn't be ready until tomorrow, but she allowed me to head in the direction of my place.

When we arrived, she curled into the corner of the sofa, Charlie immediately jumping up beside her.

I sat down, taking her hand. "So that was your mother."

"Yes."

"She's quite a piece of work."

She looked at me dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"She was rude."

I barked out a laugh. "She was worse than rude." I looked at her curiously. "No kiss hello, or even a hug. Just a bunch of orders and insults. Is she always that way?"

"She isn't much for touching, or affection. I can't remember the last time she hugged me. Maybe when I was a child."

Her hesitation told me she couldn't remember, which made my heart ache. Hugs and love were plentiful when I was growing up. They still were. I held Bella's hand a little tighter.

"What a cold bitch."

Bella winced, but she didn't disagree with me.

"I don't think you should come tomorrow."

"No. We're all coming." I had already texted my mother and Alice, and they were on board.

"Edward, it won't be pleasant."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go alone and be berated by her for a whole meal?" I waved my hand. "Five minutes with her and you're an emotional wreck. I can't imagine what an entire dinner would do to you."

She glanced away with a low sigh, and I slipped my fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Bella, I don't want you to be like your mother. I want you to laugh, enjoy yourself, get mustard on your chin because you took a bite of my sandwich. I love the way you are. Open, sweet, and kind. Please don't let her get to you."

"Looks are everything to her. She is very rigid with her routines."

"She's overdone and trying too hard. I like the way you look. Natural. Pretty. Sexy."

"You really think I'm sexy?"

I pulled her face close, pressing my mouth to hers. "So sexy, baby. I think I've proven that a few times."

A glimmer of a smile appeared on her face. "More than a few."

"You are perfect in my eyes, Bella. Perfect for me."

She drew in a deep breath. "I don't want to have dinner with her."

"Then we can cancel, or we can show up with my family, who adore you, and show her what we think of you." I winked. "My mom is looking forward to it. So is Alice."

She bit her lip, then nodded.

"Okay."

I kissed her. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

Dinner with Renee was as awful as I thought it would be. She swept in as if she were royalty, half hour late, Phil trailing behind her. He was an older quiet man, and completely blind to his wife's nasty ways, or so used to them he didn't react at all.

She seemed surprised to see all of us, but sat down, ordering a dry martini in a haughty tone, giving the waiter very explicit instructions on how she wanted it prepared. Phil ordered a double scotch and sipped in silence, as Renee somehow managed to insult everyone at the table using fake smiles and forced laughs to cover her venomous words. However, Bella was her prime target. Renee remarked on everything she could find fault with—Bella's dress, hair, lack of makeup, even her dinner choice.

"You should cut your hair, Bella. It drags down your face."

"I love her hair," I protested, glaring at her. "It's too beautiful to cut."

"Maybe a short style, like Alice's tomboy cut, would be better. More slimming."

"I agree with Edward." Alice frowned, fisting her napkin into a tight ball. "Her hair is perfect the way it is."

"They allow such odd dresses at work, Bella? I would think a suit would be more professional, and much more flattering."

Bella looked down at her pretty dress. It was her blue one—my favorite one.

"I love her dress. The color suits her so well," my mom insisted, patting Bella's arm. "Bella always looks lovely. She dresses beautifully."

Renee rolled her eyes.

"I could recommend a beauty salon here. Maybe they can help you with some makeup tips."

My dad sat down his drink with a heavy thump. "Why would she need that? Bella is naturally beautiful. She doesn't have to layer on makeup."

I shot my dad a grateful look.

"I agree." I bent over and brushed a kiss to Bella's lips. "She's gorgeous. And if she wore lipstick I'd be kissing it off all the time. Might as well save the trouble."

Renee took a long sip of her martini, clearly displeased.

"There isn't much point in eating salad if you're going to add dressing, Bella."

Jasper reached for the dressing, adding more to his plate. "I disagree. It's the best part." He winked at Bella. "Our whole family likes dressing."

My dad added more to his salad, staring at Renee coldly. "Bella fits in well with us."

"Like another daughter," my mother added with the widest grin. "Edward couldn't have chosen anyone better. She is wonderful."

Renee ordered another martini.

"What do you do, Edward?"

"I'm part of the IT team at Masen Technology."

"He's head of the department," Bella added, sounding proud.

"How did you meet Bella?"

"We met on the bus."

Her eyebrow quirked again. "The bus? You ride the bus?"

"Yes. It's good for the environment. It saves money on parking, gas, and I like riding the bus. It gives me time to think."

"Hmmph," Renee snorted.

"It was fate," I stated, knowing it would piss her off. I took Bella's hand and kissed the knuckles. "The best bus ride of my life."

"How interesting." Renee stated, letting us know with her tone of voice she found it anything but interesting.

Dinner arrived, and Renee continued with her snide observations and remarks. I had a difficult time believing she was related to Bella. She was a bitter, unhappy woman who liked to make herself feel better by making others feel less. An adult bully. No one seemed to measure up to her standards. What angered me the most was she treated her daughter that way.

No matter how often any of us said something positive about Bella, she never responded in kind. Her smiles were cold, and our words were ignored. I watched Bella drawing more into herself as the evening progressed. Even though Renee's cattiness extended to the whole table, she was particularly fond of directing her insults to her daughter.

Bella pushed her food around her plate, and she had fallen silent. I could feel her tension and what a tight grip she had on her emotions. Too late, I realized; I should have encouraged her more to cancel rather than subject her and us, to her mother's behavior. Renee was worse than Bella ever let on.

Even my parents who were normally warm, chatty people, seemed at a loss on how to deal with Renee and her negativity. As the dinner plates were cleared I caught Renee's eye, shocked to see the flare of triumph in her expression. She wanted this dinner to fail, to embarrass her daughter, and to make her feel unworthy—as if she didn't belong here.

I refused to let her do that to Bella. Every instinct in me told me I needed to prove to Bella she did belong—with me, with my family

Turning in my chair, I slid my hand around Bella's neck, my fingers caressing the skin gently. I bent low, shielding her, ghosting my lips across her cheek to her ear. "Bella, baby. Can I tell you something?"

Tilting her head slightly, she peeked at me from the corner of her eye. The intense sadness in her gaze hit me hard and I wanted to erase it.

"What is it?" she whispered.

I put my lips right to her ear, my voice soft and private. "I love you, my girl."

She stiffened.

"I love you just the way you are. Every single part of you. _I love you_."

Her body melted, and she turned her face to mine. I watched the unhappiness in her eyes fade and be replaced by wonder and joy. They glimmered in the dim light. I pressed my mouth to hers.

"Mine," I promised against her lips. " _My girl_. Always."

"Yours," she breathed out.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes. I love you, too."

"Good. Now smile for me. Just for me. Ignore her. Be _my_ Bella."

"Your Bella. I like that."

"Me, too." I kissed her again. "Now, steady on. I've got you."

Her shoulders straightened, and she sat back, looking like the Bella I loved. Happy, warm, and sweet. I wrapped my hand around hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Bella and I are going to share a dessert. The Lovers' Mousse looks particularly good."

Bella's chin tilted defiantly. "With extra whipped cream."

I nodded. "Heaps of it."

My dad grinned. "Your mother and I will join you."

Alice raised her hand. "Count us in."

Renee's mouth thinned, and she shot daggers my way. She didn't know what I said to Bella, but she knew she had lost.

"Nothing for me."

I nodded.

Her words were spot on.

She got nothing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Edward~**

Renee found an excuse to leave before we'd finished dessert. She muttered about an early morning flight, tossed her napkin on the table, and stood abruptly. "I'll speak to you to another time, Isabella."

She walked away, Phil lumbering behind her. His goodbye was a slight tilt of his head and a fistful of cash on the table.

For a moment, our group was silent, then Jasper whistled low. "Wow, sorry, Bella darlin', but that is one ice cold bitch."

Bella sighed. "I'm so sorry everyone that she was so rude."

Alice patted her hand, and Mom shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I can't believe your stepfather said nothing! Is he always that passive?"

Bella shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know. I had never met him before this evening."

Now everyone gaped at her. He hardly engaged with anyone at the table, but we all assumed he had met Bella. Renee never made the effort of to let them get to know each other.

"My mom flits, for lack of better word, from relationship to relationship. She's been with Phil for about a year, but I haven't seen her since well before that. Frankly, I gave up trying to get to know them a few husbands ago. They never last."

My dad chuckled. "I think he tunes her out. Not that I blame him. What a piece of work." He shot Bella a glance. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"It's fine." Then she leaned forward, earnest and worried. "I'm not like her. I promise you. I care for Edward so much—I would never hurt him! I know my family seems odd, but I swear I am not like her!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, tugging her close. I dropped a lingering kiss on her head as everyone talked over each other reassuring her.

"No one thinks that, baby," I murmured. "We all hate how she makes you feel. Family shouldn't do that."

"No, they shouldn't."

My dad leaned back, entwining his fingers with my mom's. He lifted his coffee cup and winked at Bella.

"Good thing you found another family then, isn't it, sweetheart?"

The smile on Bella's face was like sunshine.

 **~o0o~**

As we were getting ready to leave, my dad pulled me aside, pushing something hard into my hand. "This was in Phil's pile of cash."

I looked down at the key card in my hand. My dad flipped it over, tapping the back. "I think Phil has trouble remembering his room number."

Written in thick black sharpie was 2408. I glanced up at him.

"Are you saying I should pay a visit and return the key?"

"I'm saying nothing, Son. Although someone needs to put that woman in her place. Your mother wants to talk to Bella for a minute. Perhaps you should use the time wisely?"

I pocketed the key card. "Perhaps I should."

We joined everyone in the lobby. My mom arched her eyebrow at me, and I realized she was in cahoots with Dad on their plan. They were incensed over the way Renee spoke to Bella and her general nasty tone. I nodded slightly at Mom and reached in my pocket to retrieve my phone, staring at the screen with a frown. "Shoot, it's the office. I need to take this call."

Mom smiled. "Take your time. I need to show Bella a couple things."

I pointed toward the back of the lobby. "I'll just go over there. It's quieter."

I hurried around the corner and grabbed the elevator door that was closing. I wouldn't be gone long. What I had to say would be fast.

Renee wasn't going to like it.

 **~o0o~**

The look on her face when she opened the door was priceless. She stared at me, glaring, a drink in her hand.

I offered her the key card. "Phil left this on the table."

She leaned forward to pluck it from my fingers with a sneer. "Fine."

Before she could take the card, I stepped past her and into the suite. It was extravagant and over the top—much like her.

"I didn't invite you in."

"I only need a moment of your time."

She sashayed past me. "What do you want, Edward?"

"Obviously, your rude nature is ingrained, so there is no point in discussing that, but I was wondering—do you get some sick pleasure out of hurting your own daughter?"

"I beg your pardon. You can't come in here and speak to me like that!"

"I just did. So again, you're wrong. What the hell has Bella ever done to you that you have to be so fucking cold to her? She's your _daughter. Your blood._ She is also an incredible woman—smart, pretty, kind—yet, you seem only to want to tear her down, make her feel less. Why?"

"My relationship, or lack thereof, with Isabella, is none of your business. Leave."

I crossed my arms. "I disagree. Her happiness _is_ my business."

Renee snorted. " _Happiness_. Happiness is for foolish people and dreamers. Life is hard young man. You'll learn that fast enough."

"I suppose then I am both a fool and a dreamer. It still doesn't explain the way you treat her."

Renee tossed her hair. "I never wanted children. I wanted to see the world and experience life. Be an actress or a model. Only I was stupid and got knocked up. I let Charlie talk me into keeping her, which was my first mistake. I should never have stayed and I should have left her behind when I walked out."

"So you punish her for being born?"

"I punish her for ruining my life."

I waved my hand around the room. "Looks like you're doing fine to me."

"I wasted years on her."

"Wasted years? Taking care of your child is wasting time?"

"She never lived up to what I wanted her to be."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Yes."

I was done with this horrid woman.

I narrowed my eyes and chose my words carefully. "Thank God your lessons failed. Bella is perfect just the way she is. Everything about her—even the curves you sneer at. She's intelligent, witty, and as beautiful inside as she is outside. I feel sorry for you that you can't see her for the wonderful person she is. Luckily, I can. My family can. You're the one losing out here, Renee. More than you could possibly know."

She flicked her fingers, not interested in what I had to say.

"I hope after this evening, she doesn't want to see you again."

"I don't really care."

Those four words would crush Bella.

"I will do everything I can to protect her from you."

She laughed, the sound bitter. "Such strong words. Are you her bodyguard?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Bodyguard, friend, boyfriend, _lover_. All of them. I love her, and I'll spend as long as it takes making sure she knows that, and helping her forget about you and your bitchy words."

I turned to open the door, pausing. "When you're alone, which is exactly how you will end up, and trapped in that body of plastic and silicone, remember how you treated the one person who would have loved you unconditionally the rest of your life. She'll be busy living, being _happy_ , and being loved by me. The only person you'll have is yourself." I shook my head. "Not a punishment I'd wish on anyone."

I let the door slam shut behind me.

 **~o0o~**

Bella said nothing on our drive home. She sat beside me in the taxi, silent, and looking out the window, but her hand held mine in a tight grip. Once we got into my apartment, she went into the kitchen, filling the kettle. She turned, studying me.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"What did you say to her?"

I tried to hide my surprise. "Pardon?"

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Edward, your phone never rang. I saw you step into the elevator. I know you went to see my mother."

I exhaled hard, and was honest. "I told her what I thought of her."

"I don't imagine she cared much for your opinion."

"No."

"Was she nasty to you?"

"I didn't really give her the chance." I pulled my hand through my hair. "I couldn't let it go, Bella. I know she's your mother, but she's awful. She belittled you, me, even my family."

"I know, and I hated it. Every moment of it."

I leaned against the counter. "I told her I hoped you never wanted to see her again."

She was quiet for a moment, then looked up. "I don't think I want to."

"Good. That's good." I hesitated. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. I'm still not used to you sticking up for me."

I had told her about what happened at the gym, and she had been shocked when I confessed to what occurred while I was there. Her kind heart also showed when she expressed the desire to try to help Sam and his wife, and expressed the hope that Jake sought the help he needed. She had also kissed me sweetly in thanks. I was hoping that would happen this time too.

"I will always stick up for you."

"You really mean that."

"Yes. I do. You need to get used to it. I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"I like that."

"Me, too. Now can we forget about your mother? She's ruined enough of the evening."

"Okay. But, I would like you to meet my dad. He isn't like her at all. He is reserved, but kind. He's not much for the big city or a lot of people." She smiled sadly. "Two of the reasons she left him."

"Maybe we can take a trip to go see him."

"Thank you. He'd like to meet you."

She traced her finger along the edge of the counter, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Did you mean it?"

I knew what she was asking. I step forward, slipping my fingers under her chin. I met her gaze with mine, determined she saw the truth in my eyes.

"Every word. I love you, Bella. It's fast, I know, but it's there. I don't want to deny it. I want to show you. I want you to feel it."

Her eyes lit up. "You do. What you did tonight shows it. The way you care for me shows it. I feel it every time you touch me."

"And you feel the same way?"

She pushed up on her toes, and I bent my head to meet her lips. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her hard.

"Do you really want tea right now?" I murmured in her ear.

"No."

I reached over and unplugged the kettle.

"Good. Me either."

 **~o0o~**

I leaned back in my chair, laughing. Victoria's husband, James, was wrestling with two of his kids, letting them gang up on him. When he called "uncle" and they jumped up, throwing their arms skyward in victory, he collapsed into his chair, taking a long pull of his bottle of beer.

"They'll challenge you soon, Edward." He winked.

I looked over at the two of them, already tussling with each other on the carpet. "Do they ever stop?"

He laughed with a shake of his head. "Nope." Then a slow smile appeared on his face. "I think, though, someone has a fan."

I glanced across the room. Bella sat with Victoria's youngest son, a miniature of his mother, with bright red hair. He was curled up beside Bella, a storybook open, gazing up at her with adoring eyes. I could hear Bella's soft voice as she read to him about a fast car and his friends in the magical garage. When Seth asked her a question in his quiet little voice, Bella lowered her head to answer, sweeping her hand through the mass of wild curls that hung over his brow. It was sweet to witness the mutual affection they seemed to have for each other so quickly.

Bella had been withdrawn all week since the dinner with her mother. She seemed reflective, and I knew I had to let her come to terms with what happened. She had gone back to her apartment, and although I hated to see her leave, I knew it changed nothing. We had moved forward in our relationship and would continue to do so. We spoke and texted daily, and saw each other almost every night.

This evening we were having dinner with Victoria, James, and their brood. The infectious nature of their children seemed to bring Bella out of her shell, and I was grateful for the distraction. As I watched her with Seth, I felt the pull of the future. Bella sitting with a child of ours, reading to them, sharing secrets. Me wrestling on the rug with one or more of them. I liked the thought of it—I liked it a lot.

Bella lifted her head, our eyes locking. I felt her love from across the room, the tenderness of the moment settling into my chest, warming me. She smiled, dropping her head down and refocusing her attention to Seth.

"Oh, I know that look." James chuckled.

I tore my gaze from Bella and met his amused eyes. "Oh?"

He relaxed back, crossing his arms over his head. Tall, thin, and wiry, his blond hair brushed the back of his collar. He was friendly and charming, crazy for his wife, and a doting father. We had hit it off right away, talking about computers, and I was enjoying myself.

"You look at Bella the way I look at Vic. Utter perfection is all you see. Am I right?"

"Pretty much."

"Vic thinks the world of her."

"Bella loves working with her."

"Mutual admiration society."

I chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Seth is the shyest of all our kids. He never goes to anyone but Vic or me. I'd say he is quite taken with your Bella. Kindred spirits, I suppose."

I glanced back at the pair with a huge smile. Seth was now on Bella's lap, the storybook forgotten as he told his own story, gripping her sleeve with his little fist to keep her attention. She was focused on him, seemingly fascinated by whatever he was saying. Neither of them looked very shy right now.

Victoria breezed in, setting down a huge platter of appetizers in the middle of the table. She looked over at Bella and Seth with a grin. "Best friends, I think." She winked at me. "You may not get her back, Edward."

Leaning forward, I picked up one of the delicious-looking appetizers. Victoria and Bella had another thing in common—they both loved to cook. "I'm sure we can work out a custody agreement." I bit into the puff pastry, the taste exploding in my mouth. "In fact, make these again, and I'll bring Bella over anytime."

Vic laughed, and clapped her hands. "Come on my monsters! Before Daddy and Edward eat all the food!"

The pounding of feet and small bodies climbing up on chairs made me grin. Bella sat next to me, Seth still clinging to her. He pointed at his favorites on the platter, and she filled the plate in front of her. He sat, content, as he ate, turning to talk to Bella in his sweet, child voice. I draped my arm across the back of her chair, leaning close.

"I think you have a fan."

"He is so adorable," she whispered back.

"I think you're pretty adorable."

She rolled her eyes and reached for her wine.

I added a few tidbits to my plate and slid it toward her. She smiled and accepted it, shifting her attention to the teasing that was happening around the table. Ben and Mike were fighting over their favorite pieces, acting as though there wasn't enough to share. James joined in, telling them to stop hogging all his favorites, and a duel ensued using cheese sticks as swords. It was loud, rowdy, and fun. Seth grinned at his brothers from Bella's lap, Vic sipped her wine, pretending to be annoyed, but from the soft smile on her face, loving it all.

I sat back, and sighed happily, hoping my future, _our future,_ held nights like this.

Good food, great friends, and love.

Lots of love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bella~**

Edward slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, leaning down for a kiss. Seconds later I was pressed into the wall as his mouth devoured mine, his hands buried in my hair, holding me close. When we broke apart, he stared down at me, eyes hooded and dark.

"I think I need to be late for work."

I pushed at his chest. "Your mother and sister will be here in about twenty minutes, and I need to shower."

"They can wait in the car for a few minutes."

I couldn't stop my laughter. "What is going on with you? We made love twice last night, and again this morning."

He yanked me back to his chest, his voice low and rough. "We made love last night—this morning was _fucking_ , Bella."

I felt my body flush with the dark promise of his words.

"Edward—"

He dropped his forehead to mine with sigh. "Seeing you last night with the kids, Bella. It did–it did something to me. I want that. I want that with you one day."

"And that makes you, ah . . . aroused?"

His laugh drifted across my skin. "It makes me ravenous for you. I can't get enough."

I reached up and cupped his face. He stared at me, his green eyes serious and dark, teeming with emotion.

"I want that with you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Want to start now?"

I bit my lip, then began to giggle. His crooked smile lit his face, and he dropped a kiss on my mouth.

"Maybe not with my mother and sister on their way," he relented. "But one day soon, we're going to discuss this, okay?"

I pushed up on my toes to kiss him again. "Okay."

"I love you."

I threw my arms around his neck, those words meaning so much to me. "I love you, Edward."

 **~o0o~**

Shortly after Edward left, Esme and Alice arrived. Then the furniture showed up. The next several hours were a whirlwind of directions, moving, and arranging. Esme and I had spent hours picking out paint colors, pillows, accessories, and with her help, by the time we were done, my apartment would feel like home. She was amazing—she had a keen eye for detail, but still let me choose the things I liked best. After the bed had been set up, and the rest of the furniture was arranged, we moved around, adding the touches she had helped me get, along with the pieces I had brought with me.

It was a fun morning, although, I noticed her looking at me a few times, a strange look on her face. Once I slipped into the washroom to make sure I didn't have hickies on my neck, or some other evidence of Edward's passion from last night all over me. But, unless she could tell from the brightness of my eyes, I looked like myself. I was sure she couldn't see the one love bite Edward had left just over my heart. The tiny purple mark made me smile, thinking how he had marked me as his in the darkness of the night.

Edward had to work on a new install that weekend, but he texted a couple times to check up on the progress of "project Bella," as Alice referred to it. We finally took a break about two o'clock, and I set out a platter of sandwiches, and made us all lattes with the machine I had bought.

I loved what Esme had done with the apartment. The walls were a rich buttercream, which set off the dark green of my sofa. She had worked magic with the upholstery company and the two deep armchairs in a woven pattern with the green, cream, and claret color looked so pretty. The accessories she picked made the room homey and warm. My new dining table was round with four comfortable chairs, and there was a leaf inside I could expand to fit more people for dinner parties. My apartment was much smaller than Edward's was and I didn't have a second bedroom to use as an office, but Esme had found a little corner desk, and set it up for me. It was perfect.

I was looking forward to seeing Edward's reaction to the bedroom. The red padded headboard was plush. The matching footboard was curved, giving a sleigh bed look to the frame. The wood trim was dark and matched the rest of the furniture I picked out. The lines were clean and simple. We painted the walls a soft taupe, and the bedding was cream and chocolate—thick, luxurious, and inviting. Pretty, feminine touches of pillow, candles and some lace accents made it a welcoming, sexy looking room, and I knew Edward was going to enjoy spending time in it with me.

I sat back with a sigh, and smiled at Esme. "It's so lovely and feels like home already. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm so glad you're pleased."

She sounded so formal, and her smile had been forced today. I glanced at Alice then back to Esme. "Is something wrong?"

Esme sighed and pushed away her plate. I felt myself tensing up, wondering what she was about to say.

"Bella, have you spoken with your mother since last week?"

"No. After the awful way she behaved herself at dinner, I've decided not to stay in contact. Edward was right—she is bitter and nasty, likes to pick on me, and I won't allow that anymore." I paused and tilted my head. "I know Edward went and told her off, if that's what you're worried about, Esme."

She looked at the table, then back to me. "Edward told me you knew." She straightened her shoulders. "What he doesn't know, and what you don't know, is I went and said my piece, as well."

I gaped at her. "Pardon me?"

"I saw the room number before Carlisle gave Edward the keycard. After you left, I went upstairs."

I sat back in shock. I could only imagine my mother's reaction to another visitor from the Cullen family. "What did you say?"

Esme leaned forward, taking my hand. "You need to understand, Bella. I love my family. My husband and my children mean the world to me."

"I know that—it's obvious to anyone who meets you."

"I couldn't fathom knowing someone like your mother. The way she picked on you. The things she said to everyone." She frowned and huffed. "The fake smile on her face as she would use cruel words to belittle the people I love." She squeezed my hand. "Including you."

I squeezed her hand back, her words warming my heart.

"I held my tongue all night out of respect for you. But then I decided she showed no respect, and I couldn't keep it in."

"And?" I prompted.

"She wasn't happy to see me. She refused to let me in, so I said what I had to say in the hall. I didn't really care if anyone overheard me. I told her, as a mother, I was shocked she would treat her daughter in such a horrible fashion. That she would be so disrespectful to her that she would embarrass her in such a way. Then I informed her I was even more disgusted as a woman. We should bolster each other; treat one another with respect. Not degrade and tear someone down—especially your own flesh and blood. I said she should be ashamed of herself. That she wasn't a mother; she was a bully."

Alice snorted. "That's the short, slightly edited version. She was far louder and colorful."

"You were there?"

She shrugged. "She poked at me, too. I thought I should have the chance to say something."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that her hair looked like a beehive, her clothes were in bad taste, and she should sue her plastic surgeon." She sniffed. "She made fun of my hair. I _hate_ that."

I stared between them. My mother would have had no idea what hit her. First Edward spoke his mind, then his mother and sister shamed her. I could only imagine her rage.

A small laugh escaped. "I bet poor Phil suffered because of leaving his keycard."

"I think he suffers a great deal because of her, on many levels. I don't feel sorry for him though. He needs to put her in her place."

Esme looked concerned. "Are you angry with us?"

I shook my head. "How can I be angry? You stuck up for me. Just like Edward does. No one has ever done that against my mother. I can't even begin to tell you how it makes me feel." I felt my lip start to tremble. "You make me feel . . . loved. Like part of the family."

Esme leaned forward, cupping my cheek. "You are. Edward loves you, therefore, so do we."

"He told you that?"

She shook her head. "I know my son. The way he looks at you? There is no doubt as to his feelings."

"I love him so much."

"I know." She smiled. "I know."

I inhaled a deep breath. "I thought a lot of about what happened. I should have told her to shut up and made her leave."

Esme smiled kindly. "She's your mother, Bella. It's hard to disrespect that sort of figure in your life."

"I still should have. I wrote her a letter the other day and sent it. I don't know if she will ever read it, but I said what I had to say."

"Which was?"

"That she wasn't welcome in my life anymore. She insulted people I cared about, and embarrassed me for the last time. She made it obvious she felt I wasn't good enough for her." I blinked away the emotion. "The truth is, she isn't good enough for me. Edward is right. She is bitter and unhappy, and she won't stop until I'm the same way. I refuse to let her impart that on me."

"How did you feel after you sent it?"

"Sad, relieved, lots of things. But I am done with her and the negativity. And, since I put it in the mailbox, I felt . . . lighter. Then I unfriended and blocked her on Facebook."

"Good. You have people who care around you."

"I know."

"Did you tell Edward?"

"No, I will."

"Let him help you. He would want to."

"I will. I'll tell him tonight."

"Okay. Now, let's finish up."

 **~o0o~**

I stretched, feeling sleepy. After Esme and Alice left, I had a long, warm shower, which loosened my stiff muscles and washed away some of my emotions. I curled up on my new bed, looking around with a happy grin. I loved the entire department, but my bedroom, was amazing. I had lit some candles, got a glass of wine and the book I was reading, and planned to enjoy some quiet time. Edward had called, sounding exhausted, and told me he wasn't sure what time he would get out of the office.

 _"It's been one problem after another with this install, Bella," he said with a groan. "We want to get it done tonight and not have to come in tomorrow."_

 _"No worries," I assured him. "You have your key. I'll be here when you're done. Or if you're too tired, go home and I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Nope. I want to see your apartment and I want to wake up beside you. I'll be there." Then his voice dropped. "I think we have a new room to christen, my Bella. I am not missing that."_

I shivered thinking of the dark promise his voice held. Since telling me he was in love with me, he had been more passionate and affectionate than ever—which I didn't think was possible. He sent flowers to the office. He showed up for lunch one day, took both Victoria and me out, then somehow managed to convince her I needed to have the afternoon off. He dragged me back to his place, and we spent the afternoon and the rest of the evening seeing how many condoms we could use. He'd been far too pleased when we ran out, and unbelievably he offered to go get more. He actually looked surprised when I told him no. The fact it was two in the morning and I was already certain I couldn't walk, seemed to have no bearing on the subject. He put forth a good argument, then relented and held me close. I ran my fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, his deep breathing lulling me into sleep, too. I woke up to his lips on my neck, and his voice in my ear. _"I forgot one in my wallet, Bella."_

It was one of the best nights of my life.

Tonight might prove to be second best.

I shut my eyes, relaxing into the deep pillow. A nap would probably be a good idea.

Build up my strength.

Yeah, a good idea for sure.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Edward~**

I let myself into Bella's apartment, attempting to be quiet. It was past eleven, and I knew she'd be asleep. It made more sense to go home and come over in the morning, but I wanted to spend the night with her. I liked waking up beside her, to feel her body pressed close to mine, and smell her light fragrance in the air.

And make love to her. That was the best part. I was addicted to the way she felt wrapped around me. The noises she made, the way she moaned my name, and how she stilled when she came, her body absorbing the pleasure, fused with mine in the most intimate of ways.

I dropped my bag and hung my coat, stopping in the kitchen. I knew she'd have some sort of snack for me, and I was right. There was a massive sandwich waiting in the fridge, and I wolfed it down, standing at the counter. The pizza we'd ordered in around four at the office, seemed like days ago. I guzzled a huge glass of water and groaned in contentment.

When I finished, I investigated the changes that occurred while I was gone. My mother had done her usual amazing job, but unlike my place, where I let her pick whatever, this place definitely said _Bella_. Her touches were everywhere. It was warm and homey with a distinct feminine feel, yet nothing over the top. It suited her.

I switched off the light and went down the hall, pausing in the doorway of her bedroom. I leaned on the doorframe, taking it all in. The new furniture and linens, the sexy red headboard, and the even sexier woman curled up in the bed. Her dark hair spilled over the creamy pillowcase, she had her hand tucked under her chin, and the blankets were down around her legs. She wore a pair of silky shorts with a lacy tank top that stretched tight across her full breasts, one strap fallen off her shoulder. An empty wineglass was on her night table, and the jars of candles flickered in the dim light, their fragrance heavy in the air. I pushed off the doorframe, pulling my shirt over my head. Unable to resist, I snapped a picture of Bella with my phone, and stared at it for a moment. She was so damned beautiful and sexy, and she was mine. The rest of my clothes joined my shirt, and after I brushed my teeth, I turned out the light, leaving the glow of the candles. I slid into bed, running my lips over Bella's shoulder.

"Hey, pretty girl."

She woke, sleepy and sweet, smiling at me. "Hi." She stretched, the motion pulling the material even tighter across her breasts. She reached her hand out, cupping my face. "You're home."

Her words warmed me. "I am."

"I missed you today."

I dropped my mouth to hers. "I missed you," I murmured against her lips. I pressed harder, sliding in my tongue, kissing her with everything I had. She wound her arms around my neck holding me close, whimpering as I delved my hand under her tank, plucking at her taut nipple. I broke away, trailing my lips down her neck, licking and nipping at her soft skin. I pushed the material away impatiently, closing my mouth around her nipple and sucking. She gasped softly, bucking into my touch, arching herself close. Our hands and mouths moved and explored, the small pieces of clothing that separated us disappearing into the darkness of some corner of the room. She wrapped her hands around my cock, stroking, teasing, making my body hum. I sank two fingers inside her, using my thumb to tease her clit. I groaned at her readiness.

"You want me, baby? You want me inside you?"

She leaned up, her breath hot in my ear. "Yes, Edward. Inside me. Just you. Nothing else."

I stilled, looking down at her. "Are you sure?"

"We've been tested, I'm covered. I want to feel you. All of you." She pumped me long and slow. "I want to feel how hot and hard you are inside me. How you fill me."

"Keep talking like that Bella, and I'll be done before we start."

She pushed on my chest, and I rolled, letting her straddle me. She bent low, her hair brushing my skin. Her grin was mischievous. "Steady on, Edward. I've got you."

Slowly, she sank down, taking me in inch by inch. Watching my cock disappear inside her was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. The feel of her—the heat and wet of her engulfing my cock was mind-blowing. She started to move, leaning over me, clutching the headboard, and fulfilling my fantasy of having her like that. Her full breasts swayed as she moved, and I captured one in my mouth teasing and biting, then lavishing the other one the same way. Her low cries and gasps spurred me on.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want."

"You, Edward!"

"Say it, baby. I need you to say it."

" _Take me hard_ ," she pleaded.

I love hearing her talk dirty.

"You can do better, Bella. Say it."

 _"Fuck me, Edward."_

"Yeah, baby, that's what I want to hear."

Her hips undulated as I surged up, needing to be buried as deep inside her as I could. I grabbed her hard, pulling her down, slamming up to meet her movements. Sweat pooled between us, our skin slick as we fucked and loved, both of us lost in the heady sensations. Bella tightened around me, crying out my name, her pussy milking my cock as she orgasmed. I thrust up, emptying myself deep inside her. She collapsed on my chest, breathless.

I pressed my lips to her head. "You are so amazing."

"So are you."

I held her tight. "You really did miss me." I chuckled. "I think I need to work on Saturdays more often."

She giggled, shifting to my side, gazing up at me. "I did. I got spoiled having you every weekend."

I winked at her. "You can have me anytime you want, baby. Especially when you take control."

She snuggled close, and I felt the heat of her blush. My shy girl was back. I loved seeing her lose herself, but I adored my sweet Bella.

"It's not often I work on the weekend. A couple times a year."

"Good."

"You had a good day?"

"I did. Your mom is wonderful. I was excited for you to see the apartment and especially this room."

"It's all great. You and my mom did a fabulous job."

She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

"Did you get your sandwich?"

"Yes. I ate it as I looked around."

Bella propped herself up on one elbow. "Your mom had something to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't believe it when Bella told me what Mom and Alice had done. I tried desperately not to laugh. I had seen my mother angry; I could only imagine her telling Renee off. And Alice's direct words would have infuriated Renee. She thought a lot of herself, and Alice's remarks would have punctured a few holes in her high and mighty attitude.

"I bet your mom regrets coming to Chicago. I doubt she'll be back soon."

"I wrote her and told her I didn't want to see her again even if she came back. I deleted her on Facebook. I'm done."

"Was it just the last straw?"

She sighed. "It wasn't just me this time. She insulted you, Edward. Your family. I won't stand for that."

As usual, with Bella, she was more upset for someone else than herself. But if that was what it took to get that poison from her life, I was good with it.

I cradled her face between my hands. "How does that make you feel?"

"Relieved—maybe a little sad," she admitted. "But I'm okay with it. I told Charlie what happened. He's glad I won't see her again. He hates it when she puts me down, and he doesn't understand why she does it." She looked wistful. "He remembers when she was young and happy. When she was kind. I don't have those memories."

"I'm sorry, baby. I know it hurts."

She wiped away a tear. "I adore _your_ mom."

"She adores you. My father meant it, you know—you're part of my family now."

She leaned up, offering her mouth. I took it happily, nuzzling her lips.

"I get next Friday off since I worked today. How about we go see your dad?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I checked earlier. We can get an early morning flight. It only stops once, so we'll be there by lunch. We can leave Sunday, and be back at work on Monday."

"I'll ask Vic."

I grinned at her. "I already did. She was fine with it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't book the flights."

I grinned wider, and she slapped my chest. "What if my dad had plans?"

I start to chuckle, and she laughed. "You called him?"

"I did. He is excited to see you."

"I love you, Edward."

I pulled her close. "I love you."

 **~o0o~**

After the Renee fiasco, I should have been nervous about meeting Bella's dad, but I wasn't. He had been surprised when I called, but once I explained I wanted to bring Bella to see him, he had been cordial, if slightly taciturn. He made the point of telling me he had only one extra room, which was Bella's, and I assured him the couch was no problem. Bella had laughed when I told her that, informing me she would handle Charlie.

So, after leaving my Charlie in the care of my neighbor, Mrs. Newton, I took Bella to see her dad. We landed at SeaTac, and picked up a rental car. We drove toward Forks, Bella pointing out several landmarks and places she that she'd like to show me. She insisted on stopping at a large grocery store, and I followed her as she filled the cart.

"Um, we're only here for two days, Bella."

She chuckled. "I always fill my dad's freezer. Otherwise, he eats crap or at the Lodge every night."

I caught her around the waist, pulling her close, dropping a kiss to her mouth. "You're a good daughter."

"You'll like him," she insisted, sounding anxious. I knew she was thinking of Renee.

"I have no doubt. I'm looking forward to meeting him," I assured her. I indicated the cart. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go meet your dad."

 **~o0o~**

Charlie was exactly what Bella had said he would be. Quiet, polite and friendly. Bella had his coloring, and certainly his personality. He came outside, hugging Bella tight. Our eyes met, and I saw the love he had for his daughter shining in them. He stood back with a slow smile, and stretched out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

I shook it firmly. "Mr. Swan. A pleasure."

"Charlie."

I nodded; already knowing we would get along fine.

We took in the groceries and bags. Charlie shook his head. "I can feed myself, Bella. I don't expect you to spend the whole weekend cooking for me."

"I won't. Edward has a little work to do, and I am going to cook this afternoon while you're at work. Then we can do whatever tonight, and I thought tomorrow we'd go to La Push and Port Angeles and show Edward around."

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow. I made a reservation at the Lodge." He grinned. "I even got out my good shirt and had it ironed."

I hid my smile. Bella had called it exactly.

We had a quick sandwich, and Charlie left for the station. I grabbed my laptop and sat at the table, watching Bella in the kitchen. She was so at home as she bustled around, wearing an apron that said _Kiss the Cook_ on it. When she set a can of Coke beside me, and turned to go back to working, I pulled her down and pressed my mouth to hers, kissing her deeply.

"What was that for?"

I tapped her apron. "Just following orders."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. I quickly did the reports I needed to take care of, sent off a few emails, then shut the laptop and leaned back. "Can I help?"

"How about a nap instead?"

"With you?"

"No, I am going to cook for a while. You lie on the couch and get some rest—you've worked a lot of extra hours this week. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

I had to admit, it sounded good. She came over and ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm going to cook for my dad, you can relax, then we'll have the rest of the day."

"I guess I could get used to the couch now."

She leaned down, her mouth close to my ear. "I told Dad you were staying with _me_ , in my room. He is fine with it. It's only a twin bed, Edward. We're going to be really close all night. Really, really close. And my dad sleeps like the dead."

"Oh yeah?"

"The room I spent my teenage years in. So many restless nights, thinking . . . wanting . . . yearning . . . for _something_. I had no idea what it was. Maybe you can help me figure it out— put those feelings to rest?"

I swallowed, thinking of a young Bella, alone in her room, in her bed . . .

I stood. "Yep. I need a nap."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Have a good week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Edward~**

I liked Charlie a lot. When he came home, we had dinner and got to know each other. He was quiet, but made the effort to chat, and he asked many questions. His sense of humor was much like Bella's and I enjoyed talking with him. After dinner, I helped with the dishes while Bella finished packing up all the meals she made for him and put them in the freezer. He would eat well for a long time.

When everything was done, he sat in his recliner, sipping a beer. He watched as I pulled Bella down beside me, putting a pillow on my knee so she could rest her head as we watched a movie. She loved watching movies this way, and I liked being able to play with her soft hair. I knew she was tired, and not long after the movie started, she fell asleep, and started her mumbling. I never knew what she was going to say, but her ramblings always amused me.

Charlie met my eyes with a smile. "She's always done that. Talked in her sleep. It was one of the things I missed the most about her."

"The first time she did it, I thought she was talking to me and I tried to answer," I admitted. "It took me a bit to figure out she did this all the time."

He chuckled, then his face became sad. "When she came back to me, I stood in the door of her room every night for a week listening to her. It made me so happy to hear her again, and to know she was still my little Bella inside."

I could hear the emotions he tried to hide. "She'll always be your little Bella, Charlie."

He regarded us for another moment, then nodded and turned back to the TV. We finished watching the movie in companionable silence. I had a feeling I had just passed some sort of test.

 **~o0o~**

The next morning, I entered the kitchen. Bella was chatting at Charlie, looking bright-eyed and relaxed. I had woken her after the movie was done and urged her to head to bed. Charlie had laughed at her sleepy grin and the way she stumbled up the stairs.

 _"She's out for the night, I think."_

I had to agree with him. She certainly looked as if she was going to be asleep by the time I joined her—which was fine. I was sure she had only been teasing earlier today, and we would simply cuddle once we went to bed. We were in her father's house, after all. As long as I could hold her, I was good.

But she was waiting.

Bella, it seemed, had very different ideas about cuddling after the lights went out. Or even before they did. Apparently, she had _a lot_ of pent up yearnings left over from her teenage years—and she exorcised them _all_ last night. Her twin bed creaked—loudly, but we had moved the mattress to the floor and she had lived out every fantasy she'd dreamed of. Her dresser, the wall, her bed—bent over, riding me, pushed against plaster—she made sure she gotten them all out of her system. Then we'd tiptoed down the hall, sharing a shower, and she sank to her knees, whispering how she'd always imagined sneaking her boyfriend in and giving him the best blowjob he'd ever experienced.

She got it perfect. I thanked the heavens that Charlie did indeed, sleep like the dead.

When I had woken up, it was late in the morning. I ran a hand over my head, realizing I would have to face Bella's father after spending the night ravishing his daughter, making her come so often I lost count, while under his roof. In the washroom, I looked at the reflection of the shower in the mirror, remembering the way Bella's mouth had felt wrapped around my cock, her dark eyes gazing up at me. I had to stay in the washroom longer than normal, and prayed as I went downstairs Charlie wouldn't see the guilt on my face. Or the fact I had barely gotten any sleep.

He greeted me cordially enough, offering me coffee, and I relaxed. He did comment on the fact I looked tired, but Bella piped up, telling him the mattress had been too soft for me, and I had been restless.

"Maybe we should get a bigger bed for the room." Bella smirked at Charlie, throwing a cheeky wink my way. "Something hard. I like it _hard_ now."

I almost choked. Bella reached over patting me on the back in fake concern. Charlie lifted his mug, not even blinking. "I like a firm mattress, too. I'll get a new one before you come again."

He stood to fill his mug, and Bella winked at me. "Visit, he meant," she whispered. "I plan on coming again _tonight_."

I gaped at her. When had she become so brazen and flirty? I studied her face, the soft skin on her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide and happy. She was adorable. Unable to help myself, I leaned forward and brushed my mouth over hers. "You are going to pay for those remarks," I promised in a low voice.

She cupped my face, kissing me and smiling. "I hope so."

I chuckled, dropping another kiss to her full lips. I sat back, shaking my head. I liked this open, playful side of Bella. She was happy, safe, and satisfied. I felt a glow of male pride knowing I had something to do with her mood. She had been so sexy in the night: open, wanting, and vocal. It was worth being exhausted.

"I'm going to make pancakes. Then we can head out and start our day."

"Sounds good."

 **~o0o~**

The beach was chilly, the waves pounding the surf. We walked and explored, then Charlie headed to the car, telling us he was too old to be that cold. I wanted to join him, but Bella tugged me along. Once out of sight of her dad, she tackled me to the beach, her lips hard and hungry. Groaning, I buried my hands in her hair, keeping her close and ravishing her mouth. Obviously, making out on the beach was another part of her teen years she wanted to relive, and I was more than happy to help her.

When we arrived back at the car, Charlie stared at our disheveled appearances with a smirk. Bella tried to smooth her hair back and act nonchalant.

"It's really windy."

"Uh-huh." He looked at me with a grin. "So windy, it tore the lip gloss off your lips and onto Edward's."

I glanced down, trying not to laugh. I licked my lips, tasting the cherry of her gloss.

"I suppose that explains the red marks on your face, too. Some would think it was scruff burn, not wind."

Bella giggled.

"Were the bees out, Bella? Your lips look swollen," he said, then burst out laughing.

I started the car as he shook his head. "You kids slay me."

I met Bella's gaze. She bit her lip, but her eyes danced. I loved seeing her happy—and I loved kissing her. And Charlie was being cool.

After we went for a drive, and Charlie pointed out some landmarks, then we drove into Port Angeles, had lunch, and did a little shopping. There was a small bookstore that Bella loved, and we left her browsing and went across the street to get some coffee.

We sat down with steaming cups. I got a hot chocolate for Bella, knowing it would cool and be the perfect temperature for her when she joined us.

Charlie took a long sip, then regarded me thoughtfully. "I hear you met my ex."

I tensed a little. "Yep."

"Bella told me what you did. What your family did."

"I don't mean any disrespect here, Charlie, but she deserved it. She deserved much worse after the way she treated Bella."

"Calm down, Son. I don't disagree. I wanted to thank you for what you did. That took guts."

"Oh, sorry."

He smiled at me, his mustache twitching. "You're very protective of her."

"I love you daughter, Charlie. I hate seeing her hurt."

He sipped in silence. "Renee, she wasn't always that way, you know. When she was younger, she was happy. She smiled and laughed. Enjoyed life. She wasn't unkind."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "She changed, became bitter. She grew envious of everything and everybody. Nothing we had was good enough. No one was good enough. I wasn't good enough. We fought all the time. Then one day, she was gone. She took Bella and left. Divorce papers arrived not long after."

"She told me she never wanted kids."

"Bella wasn't planned, but she was wanted—at least by me. Losing her was harder than losing Renee. I begged Renee to let me have her, but . . ." his voice trailed off.

"She didn't let you have her because she knew it would make you happy?" I guessed.

"Yep. And I didn't have the money to fight her. When Bella called me, asking if she could come here to live, I was ecstatic. I loved having her back with me."

"She loved living with you. She talks about you fondly all the time."

"I've never seen her so happy, Edward. You're good for her."

I leaned forward. "I will always protect her, Charlie. She means the world to me."

"I know. I can see that." His eyes crinkled. "You are certainly effusive in your affections."

I had the grace to flush. "I suppose I should apologize, but I love showing Bella how I feel about her. She loves the physical contact."

He nodded. "I was never good at the hugs."

"I didn't mean you, Charlie. You've been a great dad. I think, _I hope_ every time I touch her, hug her, tell her how pretty she is, it boosts her self-esteem." I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. "I hope every time I make her happy, it takes away some of the pain her mother caused her."

"Are you going to marry my daughter?"

I chuckled. He was certainly direct.

"One day. Yes. If you give me your blessing."

He held out his hand. "Edward, I insist."

I shook his hand, still laughing. "Shotgun wedding, Charlie?"

"I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to my daughter. She deserves that. So yes, you have my blessing—wholeheartedly."

"Thank you."

I glanced across the street. Bella came out of the bookshop, pausing on the corner. The wind picked up her hair, blowing it around her shoulders. Her pretty coat swung as she hurried across the road, clutching a bag I knew would contain at least four books. She saw me watching and smiled, her face glowing and happy. Unable to resist, I touched my fingers to my mouth and laid my hand over my heart.

"Do it soon, Edward," Charlie advised.

I grinned, standing to greet Bella with a kiss.

"I will, Charlie. I will."

 **~o0o~**

Bella was sad to leave Charlie, but I promised her we'd come back soon, reminding her he agreed to come visit in the summer.

"You wouldn't mind coming back?"

"Not at all. I liked your dad a lot. And besides"—I winked—"he's getting a new, _harder_ bed. We have to break it in."

She bit her lip with a giggle. I dropped a kiss on her head.

"Now, are you ready to go home with me?"

"Yes."

 **~Two months later~**

Seth's loud giggles filled the air as Bella chased him around the playground. I pushed Ben higher on the swing, while Mike went down the slide repeatedly. Victoria and James were out on an afternoon date, arranged by Bella and me, which included childcare. We'd gone to McDonalds for lunch, did a matinee of _Sing_ that was playing at the local theatre, and now we were at the park. It was a warm, sunny day and we were taking advantage of the weather. We'd had a great day, but I was tired. The boys were full of boundless energy, and I was looking forward to going home and collapsing on the sofa with a beer and ordering a pizza. I wasn't sure I would make it much past nine.

Bella came over, lifting Seth to the swing beside me and pushing him gently.

"Higher, Bella! Higher!"

Laughing, she pushed him, and he squealed in delight.

She grinned at me. "Are you as exhausted as I am?"

"More. I have no idea how Vic and James do this 24/7."

Bella laughed. "Well, I think they grew into it. They didn't all show up at once."

"Good point."

Mike came running over. "Can we have ice cream?"

Seth and Ben joined in the pleas, and I added in my own begging when Bella pursed her lips.

"We had popcorn and soda at the movies, Edward. And I saw that chocolate you gave them. Should they have more sugar?"

I slung my arm around her shoulders. "We're giving them back to their parents in an hour. Let them deal with the fallout."

She snorted, and let me lead us all over to the ice cream cart. As the boys hemmed and hawed about what they wanted, I wrapped my arms around Bella, pulling her close. I dropped a kiss on the side of her neck, loving the shiver that ran down her neck.

"Can you see us doing this one day, Bella? Taking our kids to the park and spending the day as a family?"

"Yes," she whispered.

I pressed my lips to her ear. "Should I tell you how the thought of you being pregnant with my child turns me on?"

"Oh," she squeaked.

I dropped another kiss to her neck. "Someday, Bella. I want that with you someday."

"Me, too."

"Good."

Seth turned, tugging on her skirt. "I want chocolate, Bella!"

She leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, sweetie."

He beamed up at her. "I'll share with you."

"I'd like that."

I turned to see what Ben and Mike wanted. My chest warmed seeing how tender she was with Seth.

I wanted it, and I wanted someday to be soon.

 **~o0o~**

I collapsed on the park bench, waving as Vic and James left with their brood. They'd had a fantastic afternoon they informed us after giving us their many thanks.

"Thoroughly enjoyed it." James grinned at me with a wink. Vic giggled as she hugged Bella.

I had the feeling their lunch out had been short, and more time was spent enjoying the silence of their house. But it was all good.

Bella had gone to wash her hands before we left. Sharing ice cream with Seth was a sticky job.

I let my head fall back as I waited. I planned to take Bella back to my place, have a long, hot shower, enjoy a quiet dinner and a bottle of wine, and then her. In my bed, naked and under me. Over me. Any way I could have her.

I waited, then glanced at my watch. She'd been gone longer than I expected. I stood, walking toward the area where the restrooms were located. As I rounded the corner, I hesitated.

Bella was standing, talking to someone. It took me a moment to realize who it was, and when I did, I broke into a fast jog.

The asshole from the bus.

Jake.

* * *

 **Uh oh. See you next week. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Edward~**

Jake was talking to Bella, his shoulders hunched. Beside him was another girl who had her hand in his. I was beside Bella in seconds, my arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her to me protectively.

"What are you doing?" I growled at him. "I told you to _stay away_ from her."

Jake stepped back, holding up his hands.

Bella glanced up at me, cupping my cheek. "It's okay, Edward. Jake just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I know how he _talks_ to women."

"Edward," she admonished.

Jake shook his head. "Look, Edward, I know you dislike me. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I was just in the park with my girlfriend Bree, and I saw Bella."

"So, you thought you'd bother her again?"

Bella pulled at my arm. "Stop it! Jake wasn't bothering me. We were having a conversation. If anyone is being rude right now, it's you."

That brought me up cold. I frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Jake smiled ruefully at us. "It's fine. I deserve it. Edward has every right to be protective, Bella." He directed his gaze at me. "I wasn't sure Bella would even allow me to get close, but I wanted to try. I wanted to apologize."

"Which is what he was doing when you interrupted," Bella explained.

Then it was my turn to apologize. "Oh. I didn't realize . . ."

"Of course not. Last time you saw me, Edward, ah hell, last time you _both_ saw me, I was pretty messed up. I started taking steroids, and I got lost. In fact, I owe you a debt of gratitude, Edward. If you hadn't called me out, I'm not sure where I'd be."

Bella stepped forward, laying a hand on his arm. "You got help?"

"I did. I came clean with my dad, and he made sure I got the help I needed. I got off the steroids, and things got better." He ran a hand though his hair nervously. "It was rough for a while, but I made it through. I met Bree, and my life got better. I found my focus, and I'm back on track. I'm working out again, without drugs. I found a new job. It's still hard, and I have a long road ahead of me, but I'm taking it one day at a time."

"I'm so glad, Jake. Good for you," Bella praised.

"But I owe you an apology. I was so out of line that night. The steroids—they made me into this angry, awful person. I was nasty and cruel. You did nothing to me. What I said was terrible. I lashed out for no reason, except to hurt you. Because I was hurting, I wanted to hurt someone else."

He turned to me. "I know you only came to the gym to defend your girlfriend, but I think your actions saved my life, Edward. Because I lost my job, I had to tell my dad. He knew something was going on and when he found out what, he made me face my problem. I think if it had gone on much longer, something could have happened. Either to myself, or I would have picked on the wrong person, and ended up dead in an alley somewhere." He stuck out his hand. "I know I was an asshole the last time you saw me, but I assure you, that wasn't what I was like before, and am not now. I want to thank you."

I hesitated, then shook his hand. "I'm glad you got help, Jake."

He turned back to Bella. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But I wanted to apologize, and tell you, for what it's worth, I'm the one who should be ashamed. The person on the bus that night wasn't me. I pray it never will be again." His hand outstretched again, this time shaking and toward Bella. "I wish you a good life."

She ignored his hand. Instead, she flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him hard. His still massive arms came around her, holding her tight. He spoke quietly to her, Bella shaking her head at whatever he was telling her. Bree and I exchanged a glance and I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She smiled, and I knew how important this was to Jake, and to her. To their relationship. He needed the closure to move forward, and I supposed Bella did, as well.

Bella stepped back, patting Jake on the shoulder. "It's okay, Jake. I forgive you, and I wish you nothing but the best." She slipped her hand into mine. "Because of you, I met Edward that night—he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I hope you find that same sort of devotion."

He smiled and slung his arm around Bree's shoulders. "I think I have."

"Good."

There were no fake declarations of getting together for coffee or keeping in touch. I was glad to know he had gotten help, and not surprised Bella had forgiven him. However, I didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, and I was thankful Bella seemed to feel the same way.

Jake huffed out a long exhale of air, looking relieved, and his eyes peaceful. He smiled at us, and lifted his hand in a wave. Bree waggled her fingers, and they left; their heads close together as they talked.

We watched them for a moment, then I turned to Bella, pulling her into my arms. "My God, you are amazing."

"What did you expect me to do? Tell him off and walk away? Treat him the way he treated me?"

"Most people would have."

"I'm not most people."

I cradled her face in my hands, starting down at her. Her dark eyes were wide, gentle, and guileless. She radiated warmth and love. "You are the most important person in the world to me, Bella. I love you, baby. I am so blessed to have you in my life."

She wrapped her hands around my wrists. "I feel the same about you."

"Ready to go home?'

"Yes."

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

I tucked her under my arm. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

Alice groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "What am I going to do? I can't stay at Jasper's. I can't stand his roommate. I've been there one day and he is already asking me to help him shave his back! And staying at Mom and Dad's isn't any good—they're on the other side of town. It will take me forever to get to work every day!"

I tried not to laugh as Bella patted her arm. "You can stay at my place."

"This could take weeks."

Alice's upstairs neighbor was running herself a bath and decided to lie down while it filled. She fell asleep and the tub overflowed, ending up in Alice's apartment, along with most of the ceiling. Alice had to find a place to stay until the repairs were done.

"I'll take the couch, you take my room."

"I can't do that, Bella."

I spoke before I could think. "You stay at Bella's. She can stay with me."

Alice paused, chewing on her lips. "Really?"

Bella looked at me. "Really?"

I laughed. It was perfect. I got Bella every night, and Alice didn't have to put up with Jasper's roommate.

"Yes, really. Unless you don't want to?" I asked Bella, worried.

"No, I'd like that," she admitted shyly.

"Then, it's all settled. We can move your stuff in after lunch, and I'll help Bella take her things to my place." I grinned with a chuckle. "Charlie is gonna love it!"

And so was I.

 **~o0o~**

The repairs to Alice's place took three weeks. When she called to tell me she could move back into her place in two days, she didn't sound happy. She loved Bella's apartment—so did Jasper. He also wasn't big on his roommate. It was more of a convenience than anything else.

I wasn't happy, either. I loved having Bella with me. My place felt like home because she was there. I hated the thought of her leaving.

When I got home that night, I waited for the elevator, thinking and brooding. A voice startled me.

"Hey, Edward."

I looked up. "Oh, hey, Garrett. What's up?"

He grinned. "I was just at the super's. I've been transferred so I was checking on anyone wanting a larger place in the building. I'm gone in two weeks."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yep."

We stepped into the elevator, and I pushed my floor. Garrett lived three floors above me, in a penthouse-type apartment. It had an incredible view overlooking the back of the building and the park behind it. It even had a balcony. An idea formed in my head. A great one.

"Can I have a fast look at your place again, Garrett?"

He grinned. "Sure."

 **~Bella~**

I pulled the chicken from the oven, and slid it to the top of the stove. I glanced at the clock, surprised Edward wasn't home yet.

I sighed as I looked around.

 _Home._ It amazed me how I felt at home here, but I knew it was because Edward was there with me. He made it feel like home.

I loved staying with him. As much as I loved my place, being with him felt right. Spending our evenings and weekends together, having people over as a couple. Waking up beside him every morning. I loved it all, and I was going to miss it. I knew Alice would be moving back to her place soon, though she didn't want to. She said she wasn't sure she would ever feel safe in it again. She was going to start looking for a new place, and I promised to keep my ears open for a vacancy in my building. She liked it there.

The door opened, and Edward came in. He hung up his messenger bag and strode into the kitchen, grabbing me around the waist. His kiss was long and sweet, and when he stepped back, his eyes were filled with excitement.

"What's going on?"

"I love you."

I smiled, cupping his cheek. "I love you, too."

"Alice called. Her place will be ready on the weekend."

"Oh." Disappointment seeped into my chest. He seemed in such a good mood. Maybe he was glad I would be going back to my own place. Maybe it had been too much for him.

I nodded, dropping my hand. "Okay, then."

He tugged me closer. "Stop—I know what you're thinking. I don't want you to go. That's not what I meant."

"You don't?"

"No. I want you here. With me."

"And?"

He wrapped his hand around mine. "I want to show you something."

 **~o0o~**

I was baffled as he dragged me down the hall and up three stories in the elevator. When we got off, he turned the opposite direction from his place, and we went to the end of the hall. He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"I'm back!"

A voice from within the apartment responded. "Awesome—I'm packing! Show her around!"

Edward showed me through a much bigger, open floor plan apartment. It was a great layout, other than the fact it was all boring beige and cheap furniture. In the master bedroom, a man waved at me with a wink. "Hey."

"That's Garrett."

"Hello."

He grinned. "Feel free to look around. The place is a bit of a mess . . ."

"It's fine," Edward interjected.

Mystified, I followed him. The master bedroom was huge, the en suite new and well appointed.

There were two other bedrooms, both nice sized, and a spacious guest bath. There was a laundry room in the apartment, and the kitchen had newer appliances. It was fantastic, and I loved the balcony. Still, I didn't understand what we were doing here.

Finally, I looked at Edward. "Are you thinking of moving?"

He sat down and pulled me onto the chair next to him. "Yes. This place is only about a couple hundred more a month than my place. Way more room and it's had some upgrades done."

"Why do you need the extra room?"

He sucked in a deep breath, eyes worried, shoulders tense. "So you can move in with me. Permanently."

I gaped at him, looking back at the apartment.

"My mom will help us redo it. Make it ours."

"My place . . ."

"Alice will take it—I already asked. There's a waiting list at her building. She'll have no problems."

"Your place?"

"Same here. I checked with the super. I might have to pay an extra month, but no big deal. If we split the cost here, we'll both save money, Bella."

I swallowed, unsure. "So, you, ah, want to live together to save money?"

He got out of his chair and crouched on the floor beside me. He cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my skin. "I want to live with you because the thought of not having you with me every day is killing me. All I could think of this afternoon, after Alice called, was I didn't want you to leave. Meeting Garrett in the elevator and finding out his place was going to be available was fate." He kissed me softly. "And yes, I want to save money. So soon, we can buy a house. Get married. Have kids. I want all that with you, Bella. But first, I want to know I can have you with me all the time. I want to know you want that, too."

He gazed at me, his eyes filled with love and hope. He always looked at me with so much love.

"Come share my life with me, Bella. Let's make a life together. Don't go back to your place. Make a home with me. Please."

I flung my arms around his neck.

"Yes."

 **~February 14, the following year~**

 **~Edward~**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Smiling so wide, my face hurt, I bent, capturing Bella's lips with mine. Around us, the clapping started, and laughing, I buried my face into my wife's neck as she giggled.

I dropped another kiss to her lips and turned to the people waiting. The small room held those we loved the most: Bella's father, my parents, Alice. Jasper, Em, Rose, Vic and James. The brood was on their best behavior, standing with their parents, but I could see they were already tiring of the event. Good thing we had a babysitter in the hotel, all ready to go with a room that held movies, pizza, and games. They'd have a fun night, while we celebrated. A few other people we'd become friendly with were there, but it was a small crowd, and a low-key event. Just as we wanted.

When I asked Bella to marry me shortly after she had moved in, I told her I wanted to marry her on the day we had officially met. I wanted that day to be one of celebration—of our love and our life. She had agreed and now, she was mine.

Forever.

We moved forward, being hugged, kissed, and congratulated. I embraced Alice, looking toward Bella. She was beautiful today—even more so than usual. She wore a pretty, lacy dress in a deep ivory, which set off her skin. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, and she carried a bouquet Rose had made her that replicated the first one I had given her—but bigger. I wore her favorite suit and a red tie. The room we rented was filled with flowers, candles, and tulle. A dinner would be served, and in the morning, we were heading to the Bahamas for a week-long honeymoon—a gift from my parents and Charlie since we paid for the wedding ourselves.

Bella wore my grandmother's ring. I added a delicate diamond band to it, which sparkled and caught the light. A heavy platinum band now encircled my finger. I was marked as taken by Bella. I liked that—she had indelibly marked my heart, so my finger might as well match.

Taking two glasses of champagne, I headed toward her, handing her one. Bending down, I brushed my lips to hers. "All right there, my beautiful wife?"

She smiled up at me, glowing and happy. "Yes. But I had better not drink too much. I don't want to fall."

I tucked her tight to my side and pressed my lips to her ear. "I won't let you fall, Bella."

"No?" She laughed. "Steady on, then?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Steady on. I got you."

 **~A year later~**

I stepped off the bus, glancing toward the sky. The sun was getting ready to set, and my favorite time of day was coming.

Twilight.

That period of time when the business of the day was behind me, but the hours of evening still beckoned. Time I had to spend with Bella.

I hurried down the street, my footsteps impatient. Ahead on the right was our house.

 _Our home._

Not long after we got married, a house came up for sale near Vic and James. We liked the neighborhood, we knew the schools were good, and it was still an easy commute to work. It was a two-story house, three bedrooms, and room to grow. Bella and I had lots of plans, but we were happy to take it slow. With a little help from my parents, we got a mortgage and moved into our home.

Alice was thrilled, and she and Jasper took over our apartment. They loved urban living, but Bella and I were happy to live in a quieter part of town—especially now.

I fumbled for my keys, smiling when I saw the light shining in the bay window. Bella had the day off today, and I had left her sleeping when I departed for work. It was rare she wasn't up before me, but she had seemed extra tired last night, and I was glad she took advantage of her day off to rest.

Inside, I hung my coat, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma of dinner. Pot roast. I loved it when she had a day off.

I found her in the kitchen, humming as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"Hey, pretty girl."

She turned, a smile on her face. "Edward!" she sang, barreling into my arms. "You're home!"

I kissed her, long and slow. "Happy to see me?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. I had a nice, relaxing day. Caught up on my sleep."

"Good." I pressed a kiss to her head, then dropped my hand to her stomach. "And Baby Cullen?"

She beamed, resting her hand on mine. "Good."

The day she told me she was pregnant would forever be etched in my memory. We were out shopping and stopped for lunch. She had been incredibly happy all morning, and disappeared for a short time, rejoining me with a mischievous look on her face. After we ate, she slid a small box my way.

 _"I bought some new shoes."_

 _I chuckled, opening the box and lifting out a pair of tiny sneakers. "Are these the prototypes? I don't think they are going to fit."_

 _She shook her head, her eyes dancing. "They'll fit Baby Cullen."_

 _"Baby who?"_

 _She smiled and waited. It took a few seconds for the meaning of her words to sink in. Then my breathing hitched, and I stared at her. We had agreed we wanted to start a family. She had stopped birth control, but we were told it could take a while._

 _It seemed, they were wrong._

 _"Bella?"_

 _She nodded, biting her lip. "You're going to be a daddy."_

 _I didn't care we were in a restaurant or people were watching. With a whoop, I lunged, lifting her to her feet, wrapping her in my arms and holding her tight. People around us laughed and clapped, but all I saw was her. My beautiful wife._

It was one of the best days of my life.

I bent low and pressed a kiss to her rounded stomach. "Hello, little one. I missed you both today. Daddy loves you."

I lifted my head, meeting Bella's gaze. I brushed my lips over hers. "And he loves Mommy."

Her smile was bright.

"We love you."

After dinner, we sat on the sofa, Bella curled beside me.

"Tomorrow we find out if we'll have a baby boy or baby girl Cullen," I murmured, stroking her stomach.

"I know."

"I still like Baby Cullen. It's catchy."

Bella laughed. "It is. But I'm excited to find out."

"Me, too."

Charlie jumped up, settling himself on my knee. He loved the house and had his favorite spots to nap, but he especially loved to be close to where Bella was. Just like me.

I tucked Bella closer, resting my hand on her stomach. I stroked Charlie's head and listened to him purr. Beside me, Bella dozed, quietly muttering about paint chips.

I rested my head back, feeling contentment fill my body.

My wife, my cat, my child—there with me, safe, happy and warm.

We were steady.

Life was good.

* * *

 **And that my friends is a wrap. What started out as a one-shot became slightly longer, but I enjoyed sharing this couple with you.**

 **I have more to share with you so keep me on alert, and I'll see you soon!**

 **Thanks again to Midnight Cougar for her help and beta work. We have been a great team for a long time and I would be lost without her.**

 **Take care of you! Be safe!**


End file.
